Lecciones de la Vida
by panandtrunks4ever
Summary: Algo sucede inesperadamente, provocando una sorpresa a Pan y Bra...su perfecto mundo se desarma para enredarse y formar una maraña de lecciones que no olvidaran por el resto de sus vidas. Atrevete a descubrir todo de esta divertida historia...
1. Una Grata Sorpresa

**Lecciones de la vida**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Era una bella mañana en la ciudad del oeste, había escuchado el despertador hacia rato...se revolvió nuevamente en las sabanas de su amplia cama, se sentó y frotó sus ojos desperezándose. Emocionado empezó a alistarse, sabía que hoy seria un gran día para él, lo había estado esperando con ansias. Finalmente lo habían nombrado profesor titular de cuarto año de preparatoria orange star.

Viendo a través de su auto la gran ciudad y sintiendo la brisa pegar suavemente en su rostro pensaba en lo sorpresiva que había sido esa propuesta de trabajo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que le irían a proponer ser profesor titular. Era algo que había querido por tiempo, encantado aceptó inmediatamente la propuesta. Ahora debía dirigirse, para arreglar los últimos detalles, con el director.

Realmente no estaba seguro de lo que hoy le esperaría pero sospechaba que su nombramiento sería una sorpresa para varias personas, suspiró divertido de solo imaginar las expresiones cuando lo vieran parado frente a la pizarra dando la clase de contabilidad.

Cuando por fin llegó al gran colegio, solo pudo suspirar entre nervioso y feliz. Por fin, hoy era el día que tanto había estado esperando. Realmente el lugar era majestuoso, muy bien cuidado. Dando un paso firme se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, mientras caminaba pudo ver que el colegio estaba en perfectas condiciones aunque mucho no le sorprendía, conocía al director, sabia que tan perfeccionista podía llegar a ser. Enfrente de la puerta del director, soltó un suspiro para largar la tensión que traía consigo y con decisión golpeo a la puerta recibiendo como respuesta un adelante.

Miró al director que llevaba una flamante sonrisa en su rostro, luego de los saludos correspondientes y algunas indicaciones abandonó el pequeño lugar, tenia que encontrar la sala de profesores, esa institución era enorme y uno podía llegarse a perderse con facilidad. Cruzó algunos pasillos y su tensión aumento puesto a que muchas alumnas volteaban a verlo, era de esperarse después de todo era muy joven, fresco y atractivo.

Cuando llegó a la sala de profesores saludó cordialmente a todos, era bastante gracioso, algunas de estas personas habían sido sus propios profesores. Sonrió amablemente a todos y se sentó con los demás a esperar que fuera la hora de dar su clase.

La voz de su madre había taladrado sus oídos nuevamente...- ya voy - respondió sentándose en la cama miro el reloj y notó que debería haber salido hacia treinta minutos atrás, corrió por su cuarto buscando su uniforme se lo colocó lo mas rápido que pudo, bajó y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó una de sus mejores naves seguro su amiga la estaba esperando un poco molesta.

Mientras manejaba hacia la casa de su amiga pensaba en que tenía dos opciones, su amiga podría estar esperándola o todavía estaría dormida. Lo mas seguro era la segunda opción, sino ya estaría su celular sonando escandalosamente. Repasando mentalmente la situación la segunda opción le convenía mucho mas, aunque tendría que esperar que al final su amiga se alistara, no seria ella la que cargara con la responsabilidad de que llegarían tarde, podría claramente culpar a su amiga. Si acaso fuera la primera opción la que estaría en problemas seria ella, aunque su experiencia le aseguraba que su amiga estaba durmiendo de lo contrario ella ya se hubiera enterado de la molestia de su amiga.

Una vez que llegó a la residencia Son descendió de la nave y tocó la puerta, nadie respondió - ay no ya se fue - pensó Bra.

De repente la puerta se abrió y su amiga salio corriendo envistiéndola - Pan!! Pensé que te habías ido sin mí...-

- si, si como sea, muévete ya es tarde!!!! - dijo mientras la tomaba por un brazo y comenzaba a volar a toda velocidad.

Una vez en el instituto ambas entraron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo...

-Maldición cual es nuestro salón!!!!! - preguntaba de forma histérica Pan

- Ay no!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritó Bra como si el mundo se viniera abajo - Que!!?? - Respondió Pan al borde de un ataque - mi falda se arrugó!!!! - dijo la joven de ojos azules

La gota que apareció en la nuca de pan era del tamaño de un melón – ya, bra cuál es nuestro salón!!?? - se quejó - y yo cómo voy a saberlo!!?? - ambas comenzaron a buscar hasta que dieron en el blanco!! - Genial la clase ya comenzó van a castigarnos!! - Se lamento Pan - espero que no sea la clase de la señora Radolf, su clase de francés puede ser tan aburrida!! - comentaba Bra

Debatiéndose entre que manera debían entrar a clase, Pan miraba nerviosa la puerta - Ya, abramos la puerta de una vez, solo diremos que nos retrasamos o que no encontrábamos el aula - respondió tranquilamente Bra mientras jalaba a su amiga del brazo abriendo de golpe la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba parado delante de la clase.

- Hermano? - solo pudo emitir la joven de ojos azules. La otra chica simplemente miraba silenciosa e incrédula al joven profesor.

Trunks giro la cabeza al percibir un ruido, de repente vio como su hermana entraba en el salón. Sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de su hermana. Pero al girar un poco mas su rostro pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, como su respiración se entrecortaba, al ver a Pan mirándolo asombrada. Él no se imaginaba que ella estaría en la misma clase que su hermana, nunca estaban en la misma clase, el mismo Gohan se encargaba de que eso no sucediera, así las jóvenes muchachas no se distraerían. Entonces se dio cuenta que no podía ser coincidencia que el fuera el profesor de las muchachas.

Vio como Pan murmuró con duda su nombre y supo en ese instante que sus mejillas ardían furiosamente. Pero también vio de reojo como la clase lo miraba esperando a ver lo que haría...

Vaya creo que nos salvamos esta vez - exclamó Bra. Pan solo la miró sin saber de lo que hablaba - Lo siento hermano lo que pasa es que nos quedamos dormidas pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder - dijo palmeando su hombro y jalando a su amiga del Brazo.

La clase que aún miraba expectante, se preguntaban que haría Trunks en un momento como este, algunos pensaban que él no haría nada ya que se trataba de su hermana.

- Un momento señoritas, solo debo aclararles que deben dirigirse a mí con respeto, soy el profesor Briefs, y me temo que deberé castigarlas por llegar tarde. Ambas esperarán afuera en el pasillo, hasta que la clase finalice y cuando la misma acabe deberán venir así les doy su tarea extra.

Las dos jóvenes salieron del salón con cara de derrota... - No puedo creerlo - dijo Bra cerrando la puerta tras ella – si, es raro que tu hermano este dando clases - dijo pan con sinceridad - eso no!! – Chilló Bra - el hecho de que nos castigara…ya verá cuando lleguemos a casa se lo voy a decir a papá - decía Bra comenzando a lloriquear – Bra, baja la voz nos van a regañar - decía Pan

-es que trunks es un idiota - grito la chica Brief. Al escuchar esto el maestro abandonó su atril y salió a ver cual era el problema

- Señoritas veo que el castigo no es suficiente - dijo sarcástico

- pues no - dijo la chica de azul mirando con desafío a su nuevo maestro - esta bien ustedes me obligaron - exclamó Trunks. A las pobres chicas del pasillo además de estar paradas afuera se les agregó el castigo de que debían sostener una cubeta con agua en cada mano.

Trunks sonrió complacido consigo mismo y giró para volver al aula, no sin antes echar una pequeña mirada a la morena, que suspiraba resignada por la actitud de su amiga. Él sonrió amablemente para luego mirar a su hermana y dedicarle una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad y decisión, luego se marcho de vuelta al aula.

Pero para Bra la mirada que había dedicado su hermano a su amiga no había pasado desapercibida, ella vería como hacerle pagar a su hermano este castigo. Ella estaba enterada de los sentimientos de su hermano, de lo tímido y tonto que él podía llegar a ser al respecto con esto. Estaba acostumbrada a jugarles pequeñas bromas a Trunks, y a molestarlo con Pan. Miró a su amiga que parecía pensativa, y sonrió con malicia, ella se vengaría de esto, su hermano se la pagaría...

El tiempo del castigo se había terminado, el timbre había sonado indicando que la clase estaba terminada, las dos adolescentes entraron al salón, debían recoger su tarea extra.

- bien aquí estamos!!, danos la entupida tarea Trunks!!! - se quejó Bra.

- Tenme un poco de respeto soy tu profesor, tomen - dijo entregándoles una pila de fotocopias - las quiero para el lunes, déjenme decirles que la nota que obtengan en este trabajo representará el 70 de la nota del próximo examen, ah y gracias a la ultima impertinencia de Bra tendrán que hacer un resumen escrito de la clase.

- pero ni si quiera estuvimos aquí!!! - dijo Pan superada por la situación. Esos profundos ojos llenos de enojo se sintieron como puñales para el joven maestro -po… por eso deberán preguntarle a sus compañeros - dijo con nerviosismo

- Pero a quien?? - pregunto bra exaltada - Por favor tienen 28 compañeros, pero si es tan difícil lo haré por ustedes - dijo el chico de ojos azules tomando la lista, bien que sea Akimoto y Nishiwaki - las chicas nombradas que "casualmente" llegaban por ahí se pegaron al maestro como moscas a la miel...

- Disculpe profesor se le ofrecía algo? - dijo haciéndole ojitos - estamos a su entera disposición - le comentaba la otra embobada con el docente – bien, verán necesito que les informen a estas dos compañeras de lo que hablamos en la clase, por que deben hacer un informe escrito debido a su mal comportamiento, puedo contar con ese favor? - pregunto el profesor

-claro!! - dijeron las dos chicas al unísono - genial, de acuerdo nos vemos la próxima clase - dijo trunks saliendo del salón.

- Oigan se que nos llevamos pésimo pero lo hacemos por el profesor no por ustedes - dijo akimoto - Así es la basura siempre seguirá siendo basura pero que remedio? - dijo la otra - Que dijiste?? - dijo Pan a punto de asesinar al dúo dinámico - Tranquila - le dijo Bra - esta vez las necesitamos - Bien hoy hablamos de la cotización del Sushi en Tokio - De qué?? - Dijo Pan extrañada - Ya lo dije y no lo repetiré, chao!! - dijo Nishiwaki mientras se marchaba con su compañera.

- Viniendo de Trunks no me extraña - dijo Bra – pero, pero...- A pan no le cerraba del todo - ya despreocúpate haremos una buena redacción de la cotización del sushi en Tokio y listo!! - decía mientras jalaba a su amiga del brazo - vamos a la cafetería aun nos quedan diez minutos de receso.

-No desayune, imagino que tu tampoco, así que compremos algo para calmar este maldito estomago saiyajin - dijo Bra.

Pero Bra no se dio cuenta que Pan estaba muy pensativa y no escuchaba realmente lo que le decía.

-Espera Bra - dijo Pan deteniéndose - tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en la próxima clase - grito Pan mientras se iba. Bra simplemente parpadeo un par de veces tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, pero un sonido proveniente de su estomago le hizo recordar que necesitaba comer urgentemente sino quería que su estomago sonara en medio de la clase.

Pan caminaba por los pasillos del colegio buscando a una persona, todavía estaba bastante sorprendida y quería aclarar sus dudas. Se dirigió a la sala de profesores, él tendría que estar ahí, los profesores estaban siempre ahí. Golpeó la puerta y preguntó por Trunks, le pareció raro no encontrarlo en ese salón.

No se le ocurría otro lugar en que buscar, así que como siempre solía hacer subió a la terraza del colegio. Cuando por fin llegó, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Trunks apoyado en la barra que protegía la terraza. Ella pudo ver que estaba pensativo hasta preocupado le pareció, se acerco a él y le toco suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención. Pudo ver el asombro en la cara de él, ella sonrió tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Pan que haces aquí? - le preguntó Trunks - Pensé que estarías disfrutando el receso o quejándote de tu nuevo profesor - dijo mientras reía suavemente

Pan lo miro fieramente para luego reír - No es mi culpa que Bra haya dicho eso, no se que tuve que ver yo para que también me castigaras - dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo

- Pero no es eso por lo que te buscaba - comentó la muchacha

- Mee mee bbuscabaas a mi? po...por que? - pregunto Trunks bastante nervioso, siempre que ella lo miraba de forma tan profunda no podía evitar lucir como un tonto o hablar como uno, solo podía maldecirse por dentro por su actitud

- Si te buscaba - respondió tranquilamente la joven ignorando lo que causaba en su amigo - Mi papá te dio el empleo? - preguntó Pan, realmente la curiosidad era una de sus grandes defectos

- Pues si, tu papa me ofreció el empleo pero jamás pensé que me tocaría ser tu profesor - respondió el joven Brief con sinceridad

- Acaso te molesta ser mi profesor? - pregunto molesta la joven

-No es que me moleste, es solo que yo...-el podía ver como ella lo miraba expectante y concentrada, pero como decirle que no sabia como actuar frente a ella y mas dificil se le haría ahora con esta situación - es que...no quiero que piensen tú y bra que tendré consideración con ustedes - termino diciendo

Pan rió y dijo - No te preocupes ya lo sabemos, lo demostraste muy bien-

De repente se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba que el receso había concluido…

El día paso rápidamente...por fin era la hora de regresar a casa...

-maldito Trunks con tanta tarea que nos dio tendremos cero diversión por un buen tiempo- exclamo molesta la hija de Vegeta

- descuida por eso te dije que empezaríamos hoy de ese modo terminaremos rápido – dijo Pan

- pero Pan!! Quería salir con goten!!-

-saldrás con mi tío luego Bra ahora debemos concentrarnos en terminar todo esto- reflexiono la hija de gohan

Ambas niñas regresaron a corporación capsula. Allí encontraron al joven profesor almorzando.

- Y…donde están mamá y papá? - pregunto Bra confundida

- Parece que papá tuvo problemas con un inversionista que según el miraba demasiado a mama, lo golpeo y...

- a que bien - dijo interrumpiendo el discurso de su hermano - Pan aguarda aquí, ire a hablar con Goten.

La chica se sentó a la mesa, y comenzó con la ardua tarea, esto será fácil - se dijo mentalmente - pero al comenzar a leer las consignas se dio cuenta de que no lo era tanto...

Trunks que ya estaba nervioso solo por el hecho de que la amiga de su hermana estuviera respirando el mismo aire que él, se sintió aun peor cuando vio que a ella le costaba resolver lo asignado

-Tienes problemas con eso? - dijo algo nervioso

- La verdad que si- dijo sonriendo

- déjame ver - dijo el chico acercándose un poco - sus respuestas son brillantes- se dijo mentalmente, pero dejó de concentrarse en eso en cuanto posó su completa atención en aquellos ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad. Su rostro adquirió un color carmesí en cuanto tomó conciencia de los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente, pero es que se veía encantadora…

- oye!!! - dijo Pan asustándolo un poco

- q..que!? - dijo avergonzado

- dijiste que no tendrías consideración, así que no te entrometas - la chica le quitó las hojas de las manos y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su amiga.

La chica cruzó el pasillo hasta la gran cocina en donde Bra hablaba animadamente con su novio...

- no cuelga tu - decía entre risitas - que no, tonto, cuelga tu primero...yo no voy a hacerlo, basta!! tu primero…

Pan que ya se había hartado de escuchar la "melosa conversación" tomo el tubo -esta bien cuelgo yo!! - dijo cortando la comunicación.

-Pan!! - se quejó la chica de azul cabellera

-es hora de hacer el trabajo - dijo jalándola del brazo

-Ay!! Está bien - dijo siguiéndola. Ambas jóvenes subieron al cuarto de Bra a comenzar con los dichosos deberes

Mientras escuchaba la ruidosa música en el cuarto del al lado el maestro solo suspiraba...debía preparar las clases para mañana pero era imposible con el alboroto, se preguntaba como hacían esas dos para trabajar así...su teléfono sonó...

- Bueno - contestó el joven

- Hola Trunks

- Gohan!! - dijo reconociendo la voz del director - hay algún problema?

- bueno ha decir verdad no, pero me entere lo que paso hoy con Pan…

- Ah eso...bueno

- Pero por que no me lo dijiste?? Cuando te pregunte a la salida si todo estaba bien, me respondiste que si pero no me comentaste sobre este episodio...ya sabes que no apaño ese tipo de conductas y si Pan se merecía un castigo pues yo…

-No!!! No no...no es necesario Gohan!! Ella...no tuvo nada que ver!!, fue Bra, mi hermana la metió en esto y…

-hablaré con ellas...yo se que le tienes mucho aprecio a mi hija, Trunks pero no es necesario que la cubras si ella tiene algo que ver con esto, debe comprender que debe responder por sus actos...

- eh..eh..yo..es que

La conclusión de Gohan lo había dejado al descubierto, él tenia mucho, muchísimo aprecio hacia pan y él ya se había dado cuenta.

-esta bien pero creo que ya sabes como debes manejarlo, solo llamaba para decirte que cualquier inconveniente que tengas no dudes en acudir a mi yo te ayudare..

-si Gracias - dijo mas tranquilo…

El director cortó la llamada...trunks aún estaba un poco nervioso por lo que Gohan le había dicho.

- Maldición..- decía pan- no logro entender esto!!!

Bra que se encontraba resolviendo otra parte de la tarea acudió a la ayuda de su amiga...pero luego de leer como veinte veces se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco entendía...

- Que haremos con esto?? - decía Pan mientras caminaba nerviosa por el cuarto.

- Tranquilízate Pan para eso tenemos al "cerebrito" en el cuarto de al lado - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- tú te refieres a... - pregunto confundida.

- Pues claro amiga a quien más

- genial ve y pregúntale - dijo mas aliviada

- Que!!?? Acaso estas loca a mi no me dirá ni una palabra...iras tu!!

- que!!? Yo no iré Bra

- sabes que no te dirá que no a ti, te haría toda la tarea si se lo pidieras!!

- de que hablas - dijo elevando una ceja

- Vamos Pan se valiente y usa tu poder femenino de seducción para conseguir nuestra tarea - dijo la peliazul abriendo la puerta y empujando a su amiga fuera del cuarto...

- pero Bra!! - dijo quejándose aunque lo único que consiguió fue un portazo en la cara...se sentía tremendamente entupida, una ridícula, hacia un rato le había dicho a Trunks que no se metiera y ahora iba a pedirle ayuda...camino por el pasillo y tocó la puerta

- Ya va, un momento - escucho Pan que gritaba Trunks dentro de su cuarto

-Que se supone que debo decirle? - se preguntaba Pan mentalmente - creerá que estoy loca, primero lo echo y luego pido su ayuda y bra me dijo...-de repente Pan se quedo pensando en lo q le había dicho su amiga - poder femenino? seducción?...ay bra que se cree...-pensaba pan toda roja, en este momento tenia ganas de ir a matar a su amiga y giro su cuerpo para volver al cuarto de bra a hacerle tragar sus palabras pero de pronto vio la puerta delante suyo abrirse...

-Trunks- -Pan- dijeron al unísono

- Eh! hola trunks - reía nerviosa Pan, ella pudo ver como el parpadeaba varias veces tratando, a lo mejor, de comprender que hacia ella ahí -Te preguntaras que hago aquí no? - vio el asentimiento por parte de Trunks y dijo - Pues veras...es que...yo...sabes? creo que eres un gran profesor y un hombre muy inteligente...y por eso yo quería saber si podrías ayudarme con algo de la tarea que ni yo ni Bra entendemos - termino diciendo rápidamente la muchacha.

Trunks simplemente se había puesto muy nervioso con los halagos por parte de Pan y sabia que seguro estaba sonrojado otra vez, se volvió a maldecir por dentro al no poder disimular mejor, pero había entendido que Pan quería que la ayudara. El imaginarse explicando a Pan le provocaba algo extraño, seria como un profesor particular, le aclararía a Pan sus dudas. Pero algo rondaba su cabeza...un profesor particular esta solo con el alumno...solo con Pan?, esas eran las cosas que atormentaban la mente de Trunks

Pan frunció el ceño, Trunks estaba divagando, como muchas otras veces lo hacia, vio muchas expresiones pasar por la cara de él. Pan se preguntaba en que estaría pensando, pero al ver que tardaba en responder se dijo que seguro él no sabia la forma de decirle que no, después de todo ella sabia que les diría que no, que tonta había sido.

-Esta bien Trunks, sino puedes lo entiendo - dijo Pan y giró dispuesta a irse cuando sintió como Trunks la sujeto del brazo

-Yo no he dicho que no puedo - respondió Trunks mirándola a los ojos

-Pero es que como tardabas...

-Te ayudare, cual es tu duda? - pregunto Trunks

- Genial, gracias - respondió sonriente Pan antes de jalar a Trunks del brazo y llevarlo a rastras a la habitación de Bra.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola! Somos Anami y Princess Saiyajin, este es nuestro primer fic juntas y esperamos que les haya gustado. Decidimos escribir un fic juntas al ver que pasábamos todo el día hablando de Trunks y Pan XD

Asi que esperamos que les guste y que nos dejen reviews para poder saber que les gusto o que critica nos dejan.

Princess Saiyajin y Anami


	2. sucesos inesperados

_**Capitulo 2**_

Escoltado por la amiga de su hermana entró a la gran habitación, una gota apareció en su nuca al observar el tiradero de hojas que había en el lugar. Bra estaba sentada en la alfombra luchando con un ejercicio, se la veía bastante frustrada.

Pan le saco la copia a su amiga de la mano y procedió a enseñársela al maestro - es ésta mi duda - dijo indicando un ejercicio

- Ya veo con que es el ejercicio e.43, esta bien, observen se hace de esta manera - Trunks comenzó a explicarles a las muchachas

Alrededor de media hora después las niñas habían logrado terminar el bendito ejercicio gracias a la ayuda de su maestro, claro. El joven de ojos azules observó el ordenador de su hermana y pudo observar que ya había empezado con el resumen de la clase.

- echaré un vistazo a esto también - dijo señalando la pc

- No es necesario - dijo Bra

- solo quiero ayudar - dijo amablemente el mayor de los Brief

- no, ya Einstein !! Es suficiente..Largo!!! - dijo apuntando la puerta

- pero Bra!! - dijo Pan

- Pan es hora de que nuestro querido profesor se largue de una maldita vez - dijo molesta

Trunks salio algo resentido de la habitación de Bra

- No debiste tratar así a tu hermano - dijo Pan bastante molesta

- Pero -decía Bra algo apenada al ver la cara molesta que tenía su amiga

- Pero nada, tu hermano vino hasta aquí para explicarte aún con el comportamiento grosero que tuviste con él en la mañana y tú lo tratas así - Pan no podía evitar estar molesta con la actitud de su amiga

Bra rió irónicamente para luego mirar con picardía a su amiga - No es exactamente a mí a quien le explicaba - dijo con burla

- Déjate de tonterías, no debes ser tan desagradecida con él – dijo Pan levantándose – Yo voy a ir a agradecerle, no quiero que piense que soy una desagradecida, después de todo contestó todas nuestras dudas – murmuró Pan saliendo de la habitación de Bra, encontrándose con Trunks en el pasillo, parecía dirigirse a su habitación.

- Trunks – lo llamó Pan logrando que él se girara, algo sorprendido

- se te ofrece algo? - preguntó el joven a su alumna

- bueno...yo solo quería disculparme por la actitud de Bra...

- No es necesario, de verdad conozco de sobra el temperamento de mi hermana y se lo irritable que puede llegar a ser

- También quería agradecerte, fuiste muy amable en ayudarnos, de verdad gracias Trunks - dijo mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, la chica se acercó un poco y le dio un tierno abrazo. Trunks sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar, ese simple acto lo había tomado por sorpresa pero era algo predecible en Pan. Ella podía llegar a ser muy cariñosa cuando quería. Su rostro se sonrojó violentamente, quería abrazarla también pero sabia que si hacia eso podía llegar a dejar al descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La chica se separo de él, lo miraba sonriente - ehjem...no es problema, puedes consultarme cualquiera de tus dudas - dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.

Pan lo miró irse con una sonrisa en la cara, por alguna razón se sentía feliz

- Lindo abrazo recibió mi hermano - Bra dijo con burla

- Bra? que haces acá? - preguntó Pan por la sorpresa de ver a su amiga apoyada contra la pared

- Solo venia a disculparme con mi hermano, sabes? también puedo disculparme - dijo Bra con sarcasmo para luego mirar con picardía a su amiga - Pero al ver tan tierna escena no quise interrumpir tan precioso momento, después de todo no quería interrumpir un momento tan preciado para mi hermano

- A que te refieres? - pregunto con inocencia la morocha

- Pan! no tienes caso! - dijo molesta la peliazul - luego te darás cuenta...ya te vas a tu casa o te quedas un rato mas?

- Creo que ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena sino tendré que soportar el sermón por parte de mi papá - dijo Pan mientras reía junto con Bra

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, por fin la fecha de entrega de trabajos había llegado...

Ambas niñas esperaban ansiosamente la llegada del profesor, después de todo querían sacarse de encima la gran responsabilidad de la "tarea extra".

Una vez que Trunks saludó a todos sus estudiantes Pan se levantó a entregarle las tareas asignadas.

- Aquí tiene profesor - dijo extendiéndole una carpeta mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- Gracias - dijo recibiendo la carpeta y sonriendo amablemente…

Pan vio como Trunks ojeo el trabajo y no pudo evitar poner una cara preocupada al ver la cara desconcertada que había puesto Trunks

- Oye Pan, porque hicieron un resumen de la cotización del sushi? - preguntó bastante desconcertado el profesor

- Pero si tú nos dijiste que hiciéramos un resumen de la clase - contestó la joven

- Pero Pan yo no hable de la cotización de sushi - respondió el joven profesor

- Trunks! si es una broma es muy mala...- respondió molesta Pan

- No me llames así acá - susurro Trunks - Pues por lo que puedo ver, hay una confusión, el resumen que debían hacer era sobre los diferentes tipos de empresas que existen

- Pero Akimoto y Nishiwaki nos dijeron que había que hacer un trabajo sobre...-Pan se interrumpió a si misma al darse cuenta lo que había pasado, esas dos le habían mentido

- Mira Tru...profesor - se corrigió Pan - esas chicas nos mintieron, te estoy diciendo la verdad, nos dijeron otra cosa y si me das permiso ahora mismo les enseño que eso no van a volver hacerlo jamás - dijo bastante molesta Pan

- espera no…- dijo sujetándola del brazo, la chica estaba que echaba chispas

Akimoto y Nishiwaki reían a carcajadas cosa que alimentó mucho más la furia de Pan.

- Mocosas del demonio!!!! Estuve toda la noche terminando este resumen y ustedes encima tienen el descaro de reírse!!! - dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de Trunks

-Pan!!! -dijo trunks volteándola para hacer que lo mirara - Cálmate deja que yo arregle esto

- es que no entiendes!! - dijo furiosa

- si entiendo cálmate - dijo clavando su azul mirada en aquellos dolidos ojos

La morena se tranquilizo y Trunks llamó a su mejor aliado. El director vino en cuestión de segundos y luego de platicar con el profesor sobre lo ocurrido... se arregló un buen castigo para el dúo dinámico.

- Bueno espero que este tipo de cosas no vuelvan a repetirse - dijo el joven profesor al resto de la clase - Abran sus libros en la pagina 64 empezaremos la lectura - dijo Trunks

Pan retomo su lugar habitual...- Vaya amiga parecía que ibas a matarlas

- iba a hacerlo si no fuera por que Trunks me detuvo

- si pero ese par ya recibió lo que se merecía

- Las odio!!,

- a veces es bueno tener a mi hermano de nuestro lado o mejor dicho del tuyo - dijo la peliazul riendo y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

- señorita Brief continúe la lectura! - indico el profesor

- diablos - maldijo Bra por lo bajo mientras continuaba con la lectura

La clase siguió transcurriendo sin contratiempos, muchos alumnos esperando con ansias que el timbre sonara para el receso. Cuando por fin sonó el tan esperado timbre muchos se levantaron eufóricos por irse al receso, pero fueron detenidos por el profesor.

-Quiero que recuerden que mañana es el examen de lo que estuvimos viendo esta semana, así que si no quieren reprobar les aconsejo que estudien todo lo que vimos - dijo Trunks mirando a sus alumnos - Ya pueden irse

- El examen? - Pan se sentía desfallecer, definitivamente este no era su día, había estado tan concentrada en la tarea extra y en el resumen que al final no sirvió de nada y no había estudiado para el examen

- Oh, olvidamos el examen - respondió tranquilamente Bra

Pan la miro con deseos de matarla - Que vamos a hacer? el examen es mañana - respondió al borde de la histeria

- No te preocupes, te vienes para mi casa y te quedas a dormir, estudiaremos toda la tarde y la noche - respondió la peliazul

Pan pareció considerarlo y acepto la propuesta - de acuerdo, luego le aviso a mi papa

Bra vio como su hermano las había estado viendo, se acercó al escritorio de él mientras veía como guardaba las cosas

- Así que van a estudiar en casa no? - pregunto Trunks

- Así es, acaso te desagrada la idea de que Pan duerma en casa? - pregunto maliciosa la muchacha

- que!!??? Por supuesto que no!!!

- entonces te encanta la idea??

- no!

- entonces te desagrada - Pregunto Bra divertida

- que no!!! –

- entonces dinos que es lo que en verdad sientes hacia Pan hermanito!!??, digo con respecto a que ella se quede en casa...

- A mi no me molesta - dijo sonrojado

- entonces te gusta!?? - dijo Bra

-Que!!!!?? - dijo sonrojado hasta mas no poder

- digo que te gusta la idea!!

- si...es decir no me molesta...y ahora déjame pasar Bra se me hace tarde - dijo huyendo prácticamente del sitio

- oye Bra eres una tonta, no se por que molestas a trunks de esa manera - se quejo su amiga

- yo creo que la tonta eres tu...nunca te das cuenta de las cosas ni siquiera cuando las tienes en frente

- no entiendo de que hablas - dijo Pan...Bra cayó al suelo gracias a la respuesta de su amiga

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que las clases habían terminado las muchachas se dedicaron toda la tarde a estudiar para el examen que tendrían mañana. Estudiaban en la habitación de Bra, ayudándose con las dudas, repasando entre las dos las cosas. Cuando de pronto sintieron que tocaban a la puerta, era Bulma comunicándole a Bra que Goten estaba al teléfono. Pan pudo ver como su amiga bajo enseguida, ella sabía que Bra no volvería en una hora o más, siempre hablaba tanto con su tío, así que siguió repasando la lección en el escritorio. Luego de unos minutos, su cabeza empezaba a caerse por el cansancio hasta que finalmente la joven quedo profundamente dormida sobre el escritorio.

Trunks miro satisfecho los exámenes, por fin había terminado de prepararlos. Los guardo cuidadosamente y bajó dispuesto a saciar su apetito, ya era hora de la cena y su estomago saiyajin le pedía a gritos comida. Cuando bajó se encontró con su madre terminando de preparar la comida.

- Hola Trunks, hijo, podrías hacerme un favor? - le pidió la mujer a su hijo

- Claro mamá, dime que necesitas?

- Necesito que vayas a llamar a Pan para la cena

- Y Bra? - pregunto curioso el joven

- Ya sabes, esta hablando con goten...

- Oh, esta bien ahora mismo iré

Trunks subió hasta la habitación de su hermana, tocó la puerta y le pareció extraño no recibir una respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta y asomando cuidadosamente su cabeza pudo ver como la joven estaba, a simple vista, dormida sobre el escritorio. Él se acerco con sumo cuidado hasta Pan encontrándosela completamente dormida.

- Pan…- la llamo en un susurro Trunks, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta la chica seguía durmiendo placenteramente. Él se inclino para poder mirarla mejor, viendo que, por culpa de él, ella se había dormido mientras estudiaba. Pero Pan era una chica muy responsable y él sabia que ella se presionaba a si misma para no reprobar.

Contemplándola con ternura, le acaricio dulcemente su cabello, su mano delineando suave y lenta todo el contorno de su rostro, aquel que había conocido por tantos años, desde que ella no era más que una bebe. Estaba hechizado por su belleza, su mano traviesa se poso explícitamente sobre los labios de ella. A su parecer tan dulces, llamativos y apetecibles. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían, trato de alejar esas ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza pero el detenerse a contemplarla de vuelta hizo que su mirada se posara en los labios de ella, naciendo un extraño pero calido sentimiento dentro de él.

La miró una vez mas asegurándose que estuviera profundamente dormida, con algo de timidez y nerviosismo se acerco a su rostro, tragando nervioso.

Mordiéndose ligeramente el labio se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear, pero al verla de vuelta todo pensamiento que pudo haber tenido se borro de su cabeza. Juntando valor se acerco lentamente a ella, rozo suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella separándose al instante.

Trunks retrocedió unos cuantos pasos – que…que estoy haciendo?? – se preguntó con nerviosismo - acaso enloquecí?? …no puedo cometer una locura como esta!!! Iba a besarla!! – dijo reprochándose a si mismo

De repente sintió un cóctel de remordimientos invadiéndolo…como había sido posible que perdiera el control de esa manera?…era una verdadera locura …estaba seguro que la chica no tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia él, se sentía un verdadero depravado, se estaba aprovechando de la situación, de que ella estaba dormida…observó a Pan nuevamente ella seguía durmiendo, el sentimiento de culpa lo había invadido totalmente- lo lamento …no fue mi intención – dijo suavemente mientras salía lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían de aquella habitación

Se recargó sobre la puerta que cerró tras él, miro angustiado hacia las penumbras del pasillo- por lo menos nadie me vio - dijo aliviado

El chico Brief se alejo entrando rápidamente a su cuarto... - ummhp eso es lo que tu crees - dijo la silueta que salía de las tinieblas - y debo decir que fue una acto de cobardía no digno de la elite saiyajin a la que pertenece nuestra familia

- Vegeta con quien hablas!!?? - dijo Bulma encendiendo las luces del pasillo

- Arrg!!!, no grites así mujer me vas a dejar sordo!!! - se quejo el príncipe saiyajin

La hija de Vegeta subió corriendo las escaleras!!! El ruido que producían sus pasos se comparaban con el sonido de una estampida

- Pan!!!!!!!!!!! - dijo abriendo la puerta muy emocionada

La pobre chica que aun permanecía soñando se despertó de repente...

- que que??? - dijo adormilada

- Goten me invito a salir mañana!!!!!...

- que bueno - dijo tratando de reaccionar

- Bien ahora bajemos..la cena ya esta lista

- esta bien - dijo poniéndose de pie y frotando sus ojos

La cena transcurría normalmente, como de costumbre Bra no paraba de hablar, Vegeta solo se dedicaba a saciar su gran apetito, Bulma escuchaba a Bra atentamente y Trunks no había probado bocado alguno.

- Hijo sucede algo? - le dijo Bulma normalmente Trunks tenia buen apetito

- no.. es solo que hoy no tengo hambre mama - Se disculpo el joven

- Pero como!!? tú y papa siempre comen como mastodontes - se sorprendió Bra

Vegeta solo miro a su hija con cara de desaprobación

- es que estuve preparando los exámenes toda la tarde y eso me dejo exhausto - dijo Trunks

- Tan difícil va a estar!!? - se quejo Bra

- Así que mañana tienen examen? - dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Y que con eso? - pregunto Bra

-Tu dijiste que el hijo de Kakaroto te había invitado a salir - le dijo a su hija - pues Trunks tendrás las notas para mañana a la noche? - pregunto Vegeta

- eso creo - afirmo el primogénito

- entonces si tu no apruebas ese examen...no sales de la casa - anuncio el príncipe saiyajin a su hija

- QUE!!!!!!!??? eso no es justo!! - dijo Bra haciendo pucheros

- Pues son mis reglas acátalas - contesto el saiyajin

- Trunks hermanito...no harás el examen tan difícil verdad!!?? Mira que Pan y yo estudiamos toda la tarde...

- vamos trunks no serias capaz de aprovecharte de unas inocentes jóvenes, verdad? - le dijo pan guiñándole un ojo

De repente el joven sintió que su conciencia le pesaba una tonelada, el pobre se ahogo con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo

- Trunks - gritaron Bulma y Pan mientras corrían a socorrer al joven

- Estoy bien, estoy bien - respondió tranquilizando a las mujeres, vio como su hermana reía y su padre solo lo miraba fijamente, pudo notar algo extraño en la mirada de su padre pero no sabría identificar que era

- No se preocupen, si prestaron atención a clases y estudiaron lo adecuado aprobaran el examen - respondió con tranquilidad Trunks - Si me disculpan me iré a mi habitación a descansar, mañana debo despertar temprano

Vegeta miro a su hija - Pues déjame decirte algo, ser cobardes no es digno de un saiyajin - Trunks sintió como su padre enfatizo esa ultima frase logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo

- Yo soy humana!!! No pertenezco a esa raza de simios - dijo enojada Bra

- Que dices!!!?? - dijo Vegeta molesto

- Bra... - dijo Bulma -

- Niña insolente - dijo Vegeta

- Tranquilízate - dijo Bulma mirando a su esposo

Trunks sabia que ese tipo de peleas entre Vegeta y Bra eran eternas así que decidió ir a descansar

La disputa siguió por un rato más como era costumbre en la casa Briefs. Así que Pan opto por juntar la mesa y agarrando a Bra fueron arriba para seguir estudiando.

Trunks recostado en su cama pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hoy, reflexionando sobre el cambio que había ocasionado en su vida ser profesor, solo llevaba una semana, casi dos, y ya habían pasado tantas cosas. Así pensando fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Ya en la mañana...

Trunks sintió como el despertador sonaba hace rato, algo molesto por ser interrumpido mientras dormía placenteramente se dispuso a apagar el bendito aparato que no paraba de sonar. Se levanto, se aseo y se preparo para ir a clases, se aseguro de llevar los exámenes, no quería olvidarlos. Una vez que todo estuvo controlado, se dispuso a bajar a desayunar.

Pasando por la habitación de su hermana pudo percibir que aun las jóvenes dormían, debatiéndose por el gusto de dejar que su hermana llegara tarde o no, pero al recodar que entonces Pan también llegaría tarde opto por golpear fuerte la puerta y gritar que despertaran sino llegarían tarde. Escucho voces y satisfecho consigo mismo, por fin, bajo a desayunar tranquilamente.

Bra se levanto malhumorada cuando sintió los gritos de su hermano, vio como su amiga ya se estaba alistando.

- Mi tonto hermano tenia que gritar? - dijo la peliazul molesta - Yo podía levantarme sola

- Creo que debemos agradecerle, si fuera por ti todavía seguiríamos dormidas - dijo la morena mirando fieramente a su amiga que en este instante se hacia la desatendida

- Oh, esta bien. El señor perfecto recibirá su agradecimiento luego

Luego de que las muchachas se alistaron bajaron a desayunar encontrándose con que su profesor ya se había marchado. Desayunaron deprisa y se dirigieron al colegio dispuestas a demostrarle a Trunks que si habían estudiado lo suficiente, cada una con su propio motivo para aprobar pero con la misma determinación a hacerlo.

El timbre aun no había sonado...Pan entraba al salón cargando una montaña de libros de la biblioteca que su padre le había encargado cuando se lo cruzo por los pasillos, debido a esta gran pila de literatura no podía observar por donde iba, la pobre joven se tropezó pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Trunks ella no llego a caerse.

-Tru..Profesor...gracias - le dijo

- No es nada... - dijo sonrojado mientras ella reía nerviosa

- es una suerte que no te hicieras nada - le dijo

- mejor dicho es una suerte que hayas estado aquí

- bueno es que...tu sabes...Estaba revisando que los exámenes estuvieran bien formulados

- Ya...ya puedes soltarme - dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una cara seria

Trunks que tenia a la chica sujetada por la cintura la soltó inmediatamente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba violentamente, tocio algo incomodo y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio...la chica se fue a su asiento y poso sus ojos sobre el profesor. Él se incomodó al sentir aquella mirada sobre él, se puso de pie dirigiéndose al banco de la estudiante.

- Pues...estudiaste? - preguntó nervioso

- si...seguro aprobaré - dijo confiada

- Bueno espero ponerte una perfecta nota entonces

- Oye Trunks...

- Dime profesor Brief - la regañó

- ufff… estamos solos tonto!! - le respondió

- pero no es correcto que te dirijas así

- esta bien...profesor Brief, de verdad los exámenes son difíciles? - dijo poniendo la cara de "cachorrito abandonado", esa táctica nunca fallaba con Gohan

Trunks sintió que su rostro ardía, ella se veía increíblemente tierna haciendo ese tipo de muecas

- pues...a decir verdad -dijo arrodillándose para quedar a su altura - el examen es muy simple, por ser la primera evaluación en el año la hice sencilla - dijo fundiéndose en el brillo de aquella oscura mirada

- Lo dices enserio!!? - dijo tomando ambas manos del profesor y apretándolas con emoción

- yo...yo...es que... - no podía articular nada de lo que intentaba decir solo sentía como su rostro ardía...seguramente estaba muy sonrojado

- Gracias - dijo abrazándolo…casi estrangulándolo...no cabía duda de que la joven estaba satisfecha con la noticia...a pesar de que sentía como el aire escaseaba, a la vez podía experimentar millones de sensaciones provocadas por aquel abrazo

Trunks se separó de la chica y tomo una gran bocanada de aire

- lo siento te estabas ahogando - se apenó

- descuida no importa - dijo mientras oía que el timbre sonaba

Una vez que toda la clase entró, Trunks repartió los exámenes, Akimoto y la otra niña decidieron que era el momento perfecto para vengarse de Pan...

En pleno examen Akinomoto lanzó un acordeón de papel que contenía en él muchas de las respuestas del examen

Este cayó a los pies de pan y para desgracia de la chica Son ella no noto dicho papel.

- disculpe profesor podría aclararme una duda - dijo akinomoto

- esta bien, ven, pero no te daré las respuestas - le advirtió el joven

La estudiante se paro y después de preguntarle una bobería a Trunks miro a pan

- Oye Son se te callo un papel - dijo la joven

Trunks recogió el papel del suelo examinándolo minuciosamente...

- Que es esto?? – preguntó obviamente molesto…

_**Continuara…**_

Hola!! Esperamos que les guste este nuevo capitulo…realmente fue muy divertido hacerlo y pensarlo también XD, aunque esto de escribir de dos tiene muchas ventajas, cuando una se atranca con la escritura la otra puede seguir, realmente muy bueno XD

Queremos agradecer muchos sus comentarios, realmente nos gusto mucho y nos inspiran a seguir…así que esperamos con ansias sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo, para saber que les gusto, que no les gusto, que critica quieren dejarnos. Para nosotras su opinión es importante.

Gracias por leer…

Princess Saiyajin y Anami


	3. Resolución Injusta

- Oye Son se te cayó un papel - dijo la joven.

Trunks recogió el papel del suelo examinándolo minuciosamente... - ¿¿Qué es esto?? – preguntó obviamente molesto…

_**Capitulo 3**_

- No lo se - dijo extrañada.

Trunks le arrebató el examen a la amiga de su hermana y colocó un cero en rojo.

- Eso no es mió - le dijo Pan.

- Estaba a tus pies - dijo Trunks con cara de decepción.

- Pero eso no es...

- Pan, estas interrumpiendo a todos, espera afuera.

- No es justo…

- Solo obedece - dijo señalando la puerta.

A la pobre chica no le quedó más remedio que salir, lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, tenia un cero en el examen, ahora tendría que estudiar mucho si quería salir adelante en la materia de Trunks.

- Yo se que eso no era tuyo - le dijo Bra.

Pan no respondió solo se seco las lagrimas.

- Mira - dijo mostrando su examen con un cero en rojo…

- Y tú ¿¡por qué!?

- Lo mande al diablo y me puso un gran cero - dijo suspirando.

- Bra eso significa que no podrás salir con mi tío...

- Pues...Goten entenderá, pero alguien tenía que poner a Trunks en su lugar- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Bra! - dijo quejándose.

- No importa ahora vamos a ahogar las penas con un gran chocolate - dijo riendo.

Las muchachas se dirigieron a la cafetería, de todos modos, ya no podrían entrar al salón hasta que el dichoso examen concluyera. Se sentaron en una de las mesas, allí situadas, para conversar. Bra realmente estaba enojada con la actitud de su hermano, ¿Cómo pudo él haber creído que Pan sería capaz de eso? ¿Es qué acaso no reconoció que esa no era la letra de su amiga?, pero sobre todo… ¿Cómo pudo el desconfiar de la persona que ama?, todos estos tipos de pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza de la peliazul.

- Bra, ¿en qué piensas?, nunca eres tan pensativa – dijo con burla la morena.

- Muy chistosa Pan – dijo con ironía la joven peliazul – Yo pienso ¿sabes?, y he estado pensando en que mi hermano se equivoco mucho con lo que hizo, ¿cómo pudo dudar de ti?

- Ya déjalo Bra, pero prefiero olvidar eso – contestó con algo de tristeza Pan – Ya pasará…

- No!, No! no lo dejaremos así, el cree que puede dudar de nosotras y esperar que las cosas sigan igual, me encargaré de que él se arrepienta – dijo molesta la joven. Pan río nerviosa mientras veía como su amiga divagaba sobre alguna venganza.

- Oye Pan, solo le hablaremos lo necesario a mi hermano, quiero que aprenda la lección – susurró la muchacha consiguiendo por parte de su amiga una mirada y risa nerviosa.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el examen...

- Bien espero que todos obtengan buenos resultados - dijo el joven maestro mientras observaba a los alumnos salir, casi con desesperación del salón, pudo notar como su hermana se abría paso para ingresar.

- Sabes a papá no le gustara tu calificación - dijo una vez estando solos.

- Coincido contigo...- dijo calmada - pero con ¿quién crees que se enojara mas cuando me vea llorar? - dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eso no es justo...siempre me regañan a mi y eres tú la que hace las cosas - dijo quejándose como un niño - Dime... ¿dónde esta Pan?

- ¿Acaso te interesa? - preguntó Bra elevando una ceja.

- Si te lo pregunto es porque evidentemente me importa – informó.

- Ah... si...como hace un rato te importo demasiado ¿¿verdad?? No te intereso ponerle un cero...sin ni siquiera escucharla...tal vez yo si me lo merezca por insultarte pero ella no...¡Tú sabes que ella seria incapaz! - le gritó enojada.

- Solo dime ¿¡dónde esta!?

- Pobre...pobre niña - dijo agitando la cabeza - Debiste verla, ella estaba destrozada - dijo con tono dramático - No se donde este, pero ella muy mal Trunks...me dijo que te detesta y que no quiere volver a verte…

El corazón de Trunks se encogió por las palabras de su hermana...pudo sentir un dolor punzante invadirlo en el pecho...

- Oye, ¿estas bien? te pusiste pálido - dijo Bra mirándolo con falsa sorpresa.

- Si...yo...solo… - Trunks tomó sus cosas y salio del salón sin terminar de hablar.

- Tonto...ella nunca dijo eso...está en la biblioteca - se dijo a si misma divertida - Verás hermanito, yo te enseñare que nadie se mete con Bra brief y Son Pan sin recibir daño alguno – rió divertida.

Trunks no sabia que hacer, éste era el peor día de su vida... - Ella me odia… - dijo con notable dolor.

- Trunks!! Que bueno que te veo - dijo Gohan.

- Gohan!! ¿Que se te ofrece? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Nada en especial, solo que estaba enterado de que Pan tenía examen contigo hoy... y como anoche se quedó en tu casa a estudiar...bueno solo quería saber si le había ido bien…

- Es que aun no tengo las notas!! - dijo nervioso.

- No...Es que...bueno - dijo tratando de formular algo convincente, las manos del joven profesor se aflojaron dejando caer los exámenes que llevaba consigo…

- Deja que te ayude - dijo Gohan agachándose a recogerlos.

Trunks se agacho a igual velocidad...sabia que si Gohan encontraba el examen de Pan seguro la castigaría y él no quería ocasionarle mas problemas a su joven estudiante…

- ¿¡Que es esto!? - dijo Gohan horrorizado al ver el resultado del examen de su hija.

- Bueno...Gohan yo...- dijo asustado el maestro.

- Como puede ser posible que...¡¡ella sacó un cero!! - dijo molesto.

Trunks le rogaba a la tierra que se lo tragase...¿¿por que a mi?? - pensó

Gohan salio disparado del sitio donde se encontraba...Trunks sabia que él estaba molesto con pan…

El joven Brief se quedo estático..¿Que se suponía que haría ahora? Tal vez debería hablar con Gohan y decirle que fue un malentendido...que dejaría que Pan haga de nuevo el examen!!

- Eso haré pero debo encontrarlo antes de que el encuentre a Pan - dijo nervioso. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones...el profesor no lograba ubicar al director...por suerte se interceptó con su hermana...

- Bra!!! ¿Donde esta gohan? - dijo tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola nerviosamente.

- Auch!!! Suéltame... lo vi dirigirse a la biblioteca - dijo enojada.

- Esta bien - dijo mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad al lugar. Ingreso a la biblioteca, como era habitual el lugar estaba desierto...pero para su mala suerte pudo oír claramente como gohan estaba regañando a Pan…

Se dirigió lo mas deprisa que pudo hacia Pan y Gohan. Encontró a Gohan interrogando a su hija, se acerco haciendo notar su presencia.

- Gohan, deja que te explique lo que paso - pidió Trunks notando la mirada dudosa de gohan y la mirada neutral de Pan.

Gohan miro dudoso al joven pero notando la decisión que había en su mirada opto por dejarlo hablar - De acuerdo explica, pero no mientas

Trunks suspiro aliviado antes de empezar a hablar - Bueno, yo repartí los exámenes a los alumnos, una de esas alumnas, Akimoto se levantó para consultarme una duda y cuando se dirigió de vuelta a su asiento me señalo un papel tirado a los pies de Pan, lo agarre y descubrí que contenía información para responder a las preguntas del examen.

- ¿Así que mi hija copió? - preguntó molesto Gohan.

- No, no, no es eso Gohan - respondió apresurado - Sinceramente, creo que ella no hizo trampa, es mucha casualidad que sea la misma alumna que antes había molestado a mi hermana y Pan la que me haga ver el papel…

- Sea coincidencia o no, Pan estas castigada!! - sentencio su padre.

- ¿Que? - dijo la joven sorprendida.

- Pero Gohan - dijo Trunks.

- Sin peros...y espero que para la próxima estudies mas - el director abandono la biblioteca.

- ¡¡Tú le dijiste!! - dijo molesta.

- Fue un accidente...yo no quería...

- Mira Trunks ya he tenido suficiente contigo, por un día hazme un grandísimo favor no vuelvas a hablarme!! - dijo molesta mientras salía con un humor de los mil demonios…

El trabajo por fin había terminado, hoy no había sido un día definitivamente bueno...esas palabras aun taladraban su cabeza " no vuelvas a hablarme"...descendió de su vehiculo que acababa de estacionar en la puerta de corporación capsula.

- Hijo, ¿qué tal tu día? - lo recibió Bulma.

- Pues he tenido mejores - dijo desanimado.

- ¡¡¡Mujer!!!! Sírveme ya el almuerzo…

- Por Kamisama Vegeta guarda silencio ¡¡ahora no tengo tiempo!!

- ¡¡¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer mujer quiero mi comida!!!

- Ya te dije que no te daré de comer por un mes…

- Grrr...mujer escandalosa ¿¿¡¡como te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe de los saiyajin!!??

- Ya ¡¡¡cierra la boca!!! El "gran príncipe" volvió a golpear a otro inversionista...arruinaste mi contrato.

- Deberías estar agradecida, esa sabandija quería más que un simple acuerdo contigo, ¡¡terrícola boba!!

Trunks subió a su cuarto sin darle mas importancia a la habitual discusión que mantenían sus padres...necesitaba relajarse.

Realmente necesitaba un descanso, se recostó pensando en todo los sucesos que habían ocurrido este día ¿como había terminado todo así?, Pan lo odiaba...su hermana no le dirigía la palabra mas de lo necesario, este día no había resultado muy bueno. Se durmió pensando en que mañana se encargaría de hablar con las jóvenes y arreglaría el problema.

Después de todo tenia lo que restaba de la semana para solucionar las cosas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Miércoles...

Trunks suspiró aliviado, por fin la clase había terminado no había sido una clase como las demás. Su hermana y Pan habían estado tan distantes y frías, no es que se portaran mal, no podía reprochar su comportamiento había sido impecable pero era raro...

Pero sonrió aprovecharía el recreo para hablar con Pan, la intercepto agarrándola del brazo justo en el momento que estaba por salir del salón. Ella lo miró, aparentemente, sorprendida.

- Oye Pan...yo quería que habláramos... - dijo el joven profesor a la morena. Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento, viéndolo dudosa en un principio para luego mirarlo con algo mas de confianza mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Gracias Pan, yo quería decirte que... - pero no pudo mas que cortar lo que iba a decir al ver como su hermana se había llevado a la morena a rastras quitándole la oportunidad de disculparse, solo pudo suspirar desilusionado...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jueves…

Trunks estaba decidido a no rendirse...aun después de la intimidación por parte de su hermana...así que el joven profesor aprovecho la clase del día jueves para aclarar los malentendidos.

- La campana ya toco por favor dejen sus trabajos en mi escritorio - dijo a los estudiantes...nuevamente intercepto a Pan...

- Tienes unos minutos? - pregunto amable

La joven no sabia que hacer puesto que Bra le había dicho que no debía hablar con Trunks - Si...eso creo - respondió dudosa.

- Bueno...veras lo que paso con lo del examen...

- No quiero hablar de eso - dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Espera - dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella volteo y lo miro algo expectante...- Bueno lo que yo quería decir es que...

- Listo profesor termine mi trabajo - dijo Bra estrellando la hoja en la cara de Trunks...- Y si nos disculpa ya nos vamos - dijo arrastrando a su amiga de la mano

- ¡¡¡Esa niña!!! - dijo con exasperación…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viernes…

Trunks miro algo enojado al cielo, estaba definitivamente convencido de que su hermana estaría siempre dispuesta a arruinar sus conversaciones con Pan, otra vez se había llevado a la morena antes de que pudiera disculparse. Suspiró resignado, ya había pasado la semana y no había podido lograr hablar con Pan, así que frustrado subió a la azotea a pensar y tratar de calmar sus ánimos. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de otra persona detrás suyo.

- Trunks ¿que haces aquí?, este es mi lugar para esconderme parece que me lo robaste - dijo Pan con burla.

El joven la miró incrédulo mientras ella se sentaba al lado suyo - Pan - dijo ilusionado el joven, por fin podría aclarar las cosas con ella - Tenemos que hablar...

- ¿De qué?

- Tú sabes...del examen...

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Pero yo si, tengo algo que decirte... - respondió mirándola a los ojos consiguiendo captar la atención de la muchacha.

- Mira yo quería...yo no estuve bien...auch! - se quejo Trunks cuando sintió que algo aterrizo con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

- Bra? - pregunto la morena al ver a su amiga que había lanzado su bolso a la cabeza de Trunks

- Pan te estaba buscando - dijo sujetándola del brazo mientras recogía su bolso del piso.

- Bra! niña tonta, ¿que crees que haces? - dijo molesto el joven.

La peliazul miro desafiante a su hermano - Pan tenemos que irnos, ahora tenemos clases de gimnasia, tenemos que prepararnos…

- Pero espera, no se vayan...- pero ya era demasiado tarde Bra se había ido junto con Pan. Trunks suspiró una vez mas descargando su desilusión...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan saco la cabeza por la ventana de su alcoba, suspiró un poco de aire fresco, por fin el preciado sábado había llegado, se habían acabado las tareas...al menos por hoy, un extraño sonido la saco de su meditación...parecía ser su computadora...

- Es la alerta de la video llamada - dijo - Debe ser Bra…Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la persona que se estaba comunicando con ella no era Bra sino que resultaba ser Trunks.

La chica atendió algo sorprendida la video llamada entrante...

- Hola Pan que bueno que me respondes...espero no haberte despertado - dijo el chico que aun estaba en pijamas.

- No...Ya me había despertado pero... ¿se te ofrece algo? - preguntó confundida.

- Bueno es que ayer no pudimos terminar de hablar...no se por que pero tengo la sospecha de que Bra interrumpe a propósito...ja!! Pero esta vez no podrá con el gran Trunks, le puse seguro a la puerta - dijo mientras reía.

A la morena solo le apareció una gran gota en la cabeza…

- Bueno quiero hablar sobre el examen - dijo mas calmado.

- ¿¡Que, acaso no sabes decir otra cosa!? - preguntó molesta - Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso…

- Es que yo...- el sonido de la puerta y los gritos de Bra interrumpieron la charla.

- Oye! se tus pretensiones !!! - gritó la peliazul - Y créeme nadie le gana a la gran Bra Brief!!

- Eso es lo que tu crees hermanita pero esta vez fui mas listo que tu, le puse llave a la puerta - grito en tono de burla.

- Trunks será mejor que...

- No no...Por favor escúchame, necesito que lo hagas… - dijo suplicante.

- Es...esta bien - dijo rindiéndose.

- Yo se que actué mal pero no era mi intención...veras tu eres muy imp...

De Pronto la imagen se cortó y en la pantalla apareció un cartel que decía "imagen interrumpida".

- Que demo... BRA!!! Como entraste!!!??? - el audio aun seguía activado.

- Niño insolente... dime ¿¡para que sirven las ventanas!? - gritó furiosa.

- Ahhh!!! Suéltame...quítame tus manos de encima - gritaba el maestro.

- Inepto!! Esto te ganas por intentar burlarte de mi!!!! - la peliazul seguía gritando.

Pan permanecía quieta y rogándole a Kami para que a Bra no se le fuera la mano con Trunks, después de todo, los gritos que escuchaba no le daba buena espina pero de pronto la imagen volvió…

- Pan...lamento si Trunks te causo problemas - dijo Bra sentada en la computadora de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué paso Bra? ¿Donde esta? - pregunto nerviosa.

- Tranquila ahí esta - dijo moviendo la cámara para enfocar a Trunks amordazado en el suelo.

- ¿¿No crees que se te fue la mano?? - pregunto conteniendo la risa.

- No! Se lo merecía por necio - dijo resentida - por cierto iras al cumpleaños de Goten en la noche verdad??

- Desde luego, él es mi tío.

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos allá - dijo cortando la llamada. Bra se levantó de la silla luego de haber cortado la video llamada.

- Será mejor que me aliste para la noche - dijo antes de salir del dormitorio de su hermano.

Mientras tanto Trunks seguía amordazado al suelo tratando de escapar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la noche...

En la casa Briefs ya se encontraban todos listos, subieron a su nave camino a la casa Son para festejar el cumpleaños de Goten. A unas calles de llegar Bra pidió sorpresivamente que detuvieran la nave diciendo que se había olvidado el regalo de Goten en casa. Vegeta se negó rotundamente a volver, argumentando que se lo daría luego, pero al ver el escándalo que su hija hacia, optó por otra opción.

- Trunks acompaña a tu hermana a buscar esa cosa y luego vuelvan para acá…

- ¿Porqué tengo que acompañar yo a la niña? - pregunto todavía molesto Trunks.

- Dije que acompañaras a Bra y luego vengan a la fiesta - repitió malhumorado el príncipe saiyajin.

- Esta bien, lo haré - respondió algo molesto el joven.

Los hermanos Briefs salieron de la nave y se dirigieron volando a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa Son...

- Pan, ¿podrías ir a comprar unas bebidas? porque creo que estas no serán suficientes - pregunto Videl a su hija

- De acuerdo, iré

Pan salio de su casa rumbo a buscar las bebidas

Una vez que Bra logró encontrar su regalo, los hermanos Briefs se regresaron hacia la casa Son, ya cerca de la casa decidieron caminar para no llamar la atención.

- Oye Bra, ¿por qué te empeñas en que no hable con Pan? - pregunto molesto el joven.

Bra no quería hablar con su hermano y tenia pensado ignorarlo hasta que vio como Pan los había visto mientras volaba y descendía hacia ellos. La peliazul sonrió decidiendo que podría hablar con su hermano - ¿Porque te empeñas tú en hablar con ella?

- Quiero disculparme, explicarle lo que paso...

- ¿Para que? ella no quiere hablar de eso, solo conseguirás que se enoje mas, ya olvídalo...- respondió Bra mirando de reojo como Pan se había quedado parada detrás de Trunks, prefirió fingir que no la había visto.

- No!, yo quiero que me escuche, yo me comporte mal y quiero disculparme…

- Ya déjalo Trunks, recordándole el tema solo lograras que se enoje contigo.

- Necesito explicarle, no puedo soportar que siga odiándome... - respondió triste el joven.

- ¿Porque no lo soportarías? seria mas fácil fingir que no paso nada y que todo sigue igual - respondió suspicaz la peliazul.

- Tu sabes...Pan es una persona muy importantes para mi...No soportaría que me odie...

- Trunks – lo llamó suavemente Pan…

Bra solo sonreía al ver a su hermano paralizado viendo directamente a Pan...

_**Continuara…**_

Hola! Acá está el tercer capitulo….que emoción T-T!

Queremos agradecer a la gente que nos deja comentarios, son de mucha inspiración para nosotras y agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para dejar su opinión. Nos agrada que nos dejen críticas constructivas, siempre hay cosas que mejorar, también saber que les gusta o que no les gusta.

Sabemos que todos quieren que aparezca Goten XD….nosotras también, pero no se preocupen ya va a aparecer, y va a tener mas protagonismo….porque después de todo este fic trata sobre estos cuatro "niños" que adoramos XD

Saludos, gracias por sus comentarios.

Anami y Princess Saiyajin.


	4. Celos

- Tu sabes...Pan es una persona muy importante para mi...No soportaría que me odie...

- Trunks – lo llamó suavemente Pan…

Bra solo sonreía al ver a su hermano paralizado viendo directamente a Pan...

_**Capitulo 4**_

- Bueno creo que se me hace tarde - dijo Bra adelantándose.

- Pan… - dijo aun estático.

Ella lo miro algo confundida - ¿En serio? – preguntó.

El solo agachó la cabeza no quería que viera lo sonrojado que estaba - Si - la respuesta fue apenas audible. Ella solo sonrió...

- Yo se que actué de manera equivocada pero es que... - no pudo continuar debido a que el abrazo que recibió por parte de la chica lo había paralizado completamente.

- Gracias Trunks, yo también te quiero mucho… - le dijo la chica.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó con un enternecedor brillo iluminando su mirada.

- Si, siempre te querré…eres mi mejor amigo - dijo mientras se separaba de él para sonreírle felizmente.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Trunks se esfumó completamente…no era la respuesta que él esperaba recibir. Pan le había dicho claramente que lo quería como un "gran amigo" y nada más… no había lugar para sus absurdas ilusiones.

Tragó pesado - Gracias - dijo algo cabizbajo tratando de huir de la mirada a la joven.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - le preguntó.

- No, mejor apresurémonos de lo contrario llegaremos tarde - dijo empezando a caminar.

Pan lo siguió hacia su casa, algo extrañada por su comportamiento. Una vez adentro se encontraron con todos, Trunks busco con la mirada a Goten, necesitaba felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y hablar con él...desde que se había echo profesor no había podido hablar con él.

Pan miró extrañada a Trunks, estaba actuando de una forma muy rara. Decidió ir a hablarle, le preocupaba verlo así de raro pero la idea de ir a hablar con él de pronto se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó el timbre que llamaba. Así que optó por ir a atender la puerta, al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con un hombre alto, moreno y muy apuesto, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa por la mirada tan profunda que tenia el joven al mirarla.

- Hola, soy Rukawa mucho gusto - dijo el moreno besándole cortésmente la mano a Pan.

- Hoola, soy Pan la sobrina de Goten, mi tío ya bajará, pase por favor - dijo nerviosa la muchacha.

- Tu tío nunca me menciono que tenía una sobrina tan bonita…

Pan se sonrojó - Eh...muchas gracias.

Trunks seguía esperando que Goten bajara, necesitaba hablar con él, mientras tanto conversaba animadamente con Gohan. Girando su rostro se encontró con Rukawa besando la mano de Pan, volvió a dirigirse a Gohan contestando tranquilamente la pregunta que le había echo. Paró en seco cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decir cuando su mente registró la escena que anteriormente había visto… RUKAWA BESANDO LA MANO DE PAN...LA MANO DE PAN… ¿¡SU PAN!?

Se disculpó lo mas rápido que pudo con Gohan para dirigirse enseguida hacia allá...él conocía a Rukawa, nunca le había agradado y ahora mucho menos…- Maldito mujeriego, ¿qué se cree? - pensó molesto el joven.

- Oh, Rukawa...tanto tiempo sin verte - dijo interponiéndose entre el moreno y Pan.

Pan pudo ver como ambos jóvenes se saludaban cordialmente, pero notó las miradas desafiantes y despectivas que se lanzaban.

Rukawa volteándose para Pan le volvió a tomar la mano ocasionando que los nervios de Trunks se alteraran a gran escala - Gracias linda, esperare aquí a tu tío. Aunque no me molestaría para nada tu compañía el resto de la noche - dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

- ¿Pero que crees que haces? Suéltala idiota - dijo al borde de la histeria Trunks mientras le arrebataba a Rukawa la mano de Pan.

Rukawa y Trunks se miraban desafiantes, Pan simplemente reía nerviosa por la actitud de los muchachos y soltando su mano de la de Trunks, que aun le tenía la mano agarrada, trató de calmarlos pero al ver que la ignoraban optó por irse de allí.

- Oigan chicos, tengo que llevar las gaseosas a la cocina, luego nos vemos - dijo la morena dispuesta a agarrar todas las bebidas fallando en el intento por la cantidad que éstas eran.

- Deja que te ayudo Pan - respondió el joven profesor agarrando algunas de las gaseosas, miró una vez mas despectivamente a Rukawa antes de seguir a Pan, la cual ya había avanzado hacia la cocina dejando atrás al joven Briefs.

Trunks debía encontrar a Pan para advertirle que no se acercara a Rukawa. El hecho de que ella lo quisiera simplemente como un amigo no iba a impedir que la protegiera a como diera lugar.

Entró a la cocina sin pensarlo dos veces - ¡Pan! - dijo interceptándola

- ¿¡Que sucede!? - preguntó asustada por el arrebato del joven.

- Oye hazme un favor Pan...no te acerques a Rukawa. Él no es una buena persona…

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Mi hermanito esta celoso? - dijo Bra apareciendo en escena.

- ¡No digas estupideces niña tonta! - dijo sonrojado. Pan lo miraba sorprendida...

- Bueno no se como lo llamaras tú...pero para mí a esto… ¡se le llaman celos! - dijo Bra risueña.

- Niña boba cierra la boca - dijo evidentemente molesto.

- Pan solo hazme ese pequeño favor...solo quiero cuidarte - le dijo saliendo del lugar.

Pan miró a su amiga de forma molesta

- ¿Que? - dijo sorprendida la peliazul.

- Pues no logro entender por que te comportas de esa manera...déjalo en paz.

- ¡Ay! la que no logra entender soy yo… ¡¿cómo es que no te das cuenta?! - dijo exasperada.

- ¿Darme cuenta de que? - respondió molesta.

- Ya olvídalo - dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Bra salió algo molesta con su amiga y hermano. ¿Cómo eran tan…tan…tercos y distraídos? Su hermano era demasiado tímido como para hacer frente a Pan…Pan…ella era tan distraída, realmente la sorprendía ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta? Si hasta ella misma sospechaba que el mismo Gohan lo sabía. Pero su enojo se esfumo en cuanto vio a Goten buscando a alguien con la mirada. Cuando sus miradas se toparon sonrieron, ambos sonrojados se acercaron.

- Princesa…te estaba buscando – dijo feliz Goten cuando llegó a ella.

- Goten… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – respondió dulcemente la peliazul mientras abrazaba al moreno.

Goten correspondió suavemente al abrazo – Gracias, aunque esperaba mas que un abrazo…- respondió mientras guiñaba un ojo a la muchacha.

Bra rió risueña para luego mirar con picardía al joven – Si quieres te doy un beso…pero luego tú te arreglas con mi papá…

Goten miró nervioso hacia atrás…definitivamente era mejor un abrazo, Vegeta lo estaba fulminando con la mirada – Si, es mejor un abrazo, no quiero que tu papá me mate el día de mi cumpleaños – rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca, un gesto típico de los Son.

Una vez que todos se ubicaron en las mesas el festín comenzó, la novia se había ubicado al lado del cumpleañero…cosa que molesto muchísimo a Vegeta.

- Bueno yo propongo un brindis - dijo Rukawa – Por un gran amigo, el mejor, y quien dice que a lo mejor en el futuro hasta podríamos ser familia… - dijo alzando su copa y guiñándole un ojo a Pan.

Trunks apretó sus puños si esto continuaba no podría soportarlo por mas tiempo. Lo golpearía hasta enviarlo al hospital.

Todos se pararon a Brindar...Goten sonreía divertido al ver la escena de rivalidad entre sus amigos...

- Feliz cumpleaños...cariño - dijo Bra dándole un tierno beso.

Vegeta escupió todo el contenido de su copa.

- ¡¡Suéltala insecto!!

- Tranquilo Vegeta - empezó Yamcha.

- ¡Tú! incompetente métete en tus asuntos…

- Pero Vegeta ellos son novios es normal que hagan eso - dijo Bulma en defensa de su hija.

- ¡Mujer escandalosa no la apañes!

- ¡No le hables así! - dijo Yamcha.

- Ya cállate insecto y si valoras tu vida ¡quítale tus asquerosos ojos de encima a mi mujer!

El conflicto hizo que todos se distrajeran…todos menos Rukawa que no desaprovechaba oportunidades…

- Oye belleza ¿qué te parece si salimos? - le dijo a Pan mientras se paraba a su lado

- ¿Salir?- preguntó confundida.

- Si es decir al cine o a cualquier sitio que quieras…

- Emm...

- Piénsalo seria capaz de llevarte a la luna si tu quieres - dijo con voz seductora.

Trunks que seguía tratando de calmar los ánimos entre Yamcha y su papá recordó que había dejado a Pan sola. De repente vio a Rukawa muy cerca de ella.

- ¡Maldición! - se dijo a si mismo.

- Anda ¿que dices? ¿Te gustaría hacerlo? - dijo refiriéndose a una propuesta para ir a patinar.

- No lo se… es que jamás lo he hecho y podría ser doloroso... - refiriéndose a las caídas.

- Yo te enseñare belleza, verás que iré despacio…

Trunks que escuchó la propuesta sin saber precisamente a que se refería su contrincante sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él.

- ¿¡Como te atreves!? - dijo furioso…

- ¿Como me atrevo a que? - preguntó confundido Rukawa.

- ¡Cínico! encima te haces el desentendido… - dijo abrazando a Pan contra su pecho - No permitiré que te le acerques ni un milímetro ¿¡me oyes!?

Pan podía sentir como el corazón de Trunks latía rápidamente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle su espina... – Trunks, ¿por que te pones así? él va a enseñarme como hacerlo, no hay peligro…

- ¿¡Que!? –preguntó totalmente sorprendido, la tomó de los hombros separándose de ella para mirarla - ¿¡Que demonios te metió en la cabeza este cretino!? - dijo completamente alterado.

- Nada solo...

- Es... ¿es que acaso tu si quieres? - preguntó con miedo Trunks.

- Bueno...si quiero...nunca he ido a patinar, pienso que seria divertido…

- ¿Si quieres? - preguntó al borde del colapso el joven de cabello lilas cuando de pronto se percato de algo - ¿Patinar?

- Claro, Rukawa se ofreció llevarme a patinar, pero supongo que no habrá problemas en que vengan Bra, Goten y Trunks ¿no? - preguntó la morena a Rukawa

El moreno solo asintió algo desilusionado a la petición de la muchacha.

- Así si podrás ayudarme Trunks, me sentiría más segura si tú me ayudas, ¿vendrás? - preguntó Pan a Trunks que parecía totalmente paralizado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

De repente Trunks notó como todas las miradas estaban en ellos. Pudo ver la mirada maliciosa de su hermana y su madre, la mirada algo molesta de su padre, unas miradas algo interesadas por parte de Gohan y Videl, también pudo leer en la expresión de Goten que había echo un papelón y que a lo mejor había exagerado sus celos. Se sentó silenciosamente a comer mientras su amigo, Goten, tocia incómodamente y contaba algo gracioso para desviar la atención de él, se sentía completamente un idiota...solo comió en silencio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks despertó en su cama miró el reloj notando que ya se le había hecho tarde. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar, ahí se encontró a su hermana.

- ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!?- preguntó molesto.

- ¿Acaso no tienes despertador? apresúrate, Goten vendrá por nosotros en cinco minutos…

- ¿Pan viene con el? - preguntó impaciente.

- Mmm...Pues no, ella se iba con Rukawa - dijo divertida.

- ¿¡Con RUKAWA!?

- Si...oh es Goten, vamos - dijo Bra poniéndose de pie.

Trunks salio rápidamente hacia la nave de su amigo...

- Hola Trunks - saludó amistosamente el moreno.

- ¿¡Qué clase de tío eres tú!? - dijo molesto.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó confundido.

- ¡Si! muévete, yo conduzco - dijo sacando a su amigo del asiento del piloto.

- Esta bien, oye Bra ¿que le sucede a tu hermano? - preguntó bajando la voz.

- No lo se, hoy despertó con un humor de los mil demonios - dijo con complicidad.

El joven profesor parecía un piloto sacado de una carrera de formula uno, llevaba el acelerador hasta el fondo y tenia gran habilidad para esquivar a los autos que se interponían en su camino. En unos instantes habían llegado al lugar asignado, bajó del auto con rapidez.

- Y bien… ¿que están esperando? - dijo mirando a su cuñado y a su hermana que lo miraban, aún, aturdidos por el viaje.

- Oye amigo, tranquilo - dijo Goten poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Los tres entraron al enorme establecimiento en donde había muchas pistas de patinaje...

- Allá están - dijo Bra señalando a Rukawa y a Pan.

Trunks entró a la pista como alma que lleva el diablo...

- Lo haces muy bien - dijo Rukawa

- No me sueltes - dijo temerosa mientras caía al hielo.

- ¡Oye idiota! ¡Hiciste que se lastimara! - dijo Trunks socorriendo a la joven.

- Ah, hola Trunks a mi también me da gusto verte - dijo con ironía Rukawa.

- ¿Pan te encuentras bien? - dijo el chico de ojos azules.

- Si, descuida no me paso nada…

Goten y Bra se acercaron patinando

- Oye amigo necesitaras un par de estos - dijo Goten dándole un par de patines a su amigo…

- Pero Goten… son de color rosa - se quejo Trunks.

- Es lo único que había en tu número...lo siento - se disculpó.

- Bien muñeca...dejemos al chico de rosa y sigamos con la lección - dijo Rukawa divertido.

- Grrrr... ¡Maldición! - Trunks estaba definitivamente molesto.

Miró molesto como Rukawa se llevó a Pan, todo estaba mal...él no quería que las cosas fueran así...Maldito Rukawa, maldito lugar de patinaje, malditas pistas de patinaje, malditos patines, maldita universidad que los había echo conocer a Rukawa, pero sobre todas las cosas...maldito él mismo, nunca tenía el valor suficiente para encarar a Pan como lo hacia Rukawa y a Pan parecía agradarle. Trunks deprimido se apoyo contra la baranda y se quedo ahí sin deseos de patinar.

Pan vio como Trunks estaba solo, no le gustaba verlo así. Ella supuso que para un hombre usar unos patines rosas no debía ser algo muy grato. Pero decidió que eso no iba a ser suficiente para que Trunks la pasara mal.

- ¿A donde vas muñeca? - preguntó Rukawa al ver que Pan se alejaba de él.

- Quiero ir con Trunks, no es justo que este así - respondió la morena.

- Déjalo, si él no quiere divertirse...es su problema, no el nuestro. Ven que te sigo enseñando - dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a Pan…

- Dije que iré con Trunks, no seas así con él. Pensé que eran amigos - dijo Pan molesta antes de marcharse como podía hacia Trunks.

Trunks levantó la cabeza al escuchar que gritaban su nombre, se sorprendió al ver que Pan venia hacia a él a toda velocidad. Ella le sonrió y él sintió que quizá entonces no todo estaría mal...pero se asustó cuando vio que ella no paraba y gritaba como loca. Sintió como Pan chocó contra él, con uno de sus brazos rodeo su cintura. Debido al impacto Pan se sujeto fuerte de la camisa de Trunks. Se vieron algo sorprendidos para luego empezar a reír por lo sucedido.

Goten y Bra se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Trunks apoyado contra la baranda mientras rodeaba la cintura de Pan y ella tenia sus manos en la camisa de él. Ambos sonrieron por la escena pero al ver que Rukawa no estaba muy contento por la escena y pensaba ir a interrumpirla, Bra y Goten optaron por entretener al joven.

Mientras tanto el joven Briefs y Pan reían animadamente.

- Entonces...ya olvida tus patines rosas y ven a patinar conmigo - dijo la morena.

- Esta bien...creo que te hace falta una buena lección de patinaje...ni siquiera sabes parar... - dijo con burla.

Pan lo miro fieramente y le dio un ligero golpe en el torso – Muy gracioso, pues… vamos enséñame.

Trunks asintió y soltó la cintura de Pan, se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta que habían permanecido así por un rato. Sonrojado la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al centro de la pista para empezar a patinar.

Rukawa se libró de Goten y Bra y fue en dirección de Pan y Trunks…

- Muñeca ya llego por quien llorabas… - le dijo a la morocha mientras la sacaba del agarre de trunks.

Pan sonrió ante este comentario...sin duda el chico llamado Rukawa era muy gracioso.

Trunks se quedo petrificado...de ninguna manera dejaría que ese necio le arruinara la salida...

- Oye estaba conmigo...quería explicarle como debía hacerlo...

- Tu lo dijiste… ella estaba contigo pero ahora esta conmigo...y explícame ¿como le enseñaras? si ni siquiera sabes hacerlo…

- ¿Que dijiste? - exclamo enseñando su puño.

- Tranquilos chicos...ambos pueden explicarme - dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos cuando una discusión los distrajo por completo...

- Goten ¿¡quien es!? - dijo Bra molesta dirigiéndose al chico que hablaba por teléfono.

- Bra aguarda…es una llamada importante…

- ¿¡Pero de quien!? - dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- Espera…saldré de la pista, hay demasiado ruido - Goten ignoró totalmente a la hija de Vegeta mientras salía de la pista.

Los tres chicos miraban atónitos a la peliazul...

- Bra, ¿estas bien? - dijeron los dos chicos soltando a Pan, a causa de esto la morocha cayo al hielo.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! - se dijeron los dos.

- ¿Pan estas bien? - dijeron al unísono mientras iban a socorrerla.

- Si... no se preocupen pero alguien vaya a hablar con Bra.

- Vamos ve tú... - le dijo Rukawa a Trunks.

- ¡Olvídalo! - le dijo el chico de mirada azul.

- Ahh…Esta bien, tendré que ir yo a ver que le pasa a la preciosa Bra...que cruel eres… - respondió abandonando a Trunks y a Pan.

- Pequeña… ¿que te sucede? - dijo abrazándola - ¿por que lloras así? tío Rukawa te hará sentir mejor - dijo apretujándola mas.

- Ya suéltame pervertido - dijo asestándole un golpe y dejándolo desmayado en el hielo…

Mientras tanto con Trunks y Pan...

- ¿Que sucede con el tío Goten? debo hablar con él...pero primero ¡debo pararme!, ayúdame Trunks…

- Si - dijo el chico maldiciéndose por su torpeza...que tonto había sido tendría que haberla ayudado antes…

Pan rodeó el cuello de Trunks con ambos brazos...- Bien, ¿vas a ayudarme o te quedaras mirándome como si fuera un fantasma? - le dijo impaciente.

El joven brief la ayudo a pararse algo apenado. Pan pudo observar aquella mirada...

- Lo lamento Trunks... no quise ofenderte.

- No me ofendiste Pan…

La chica le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Toma, ten un beso de agradecimiento - dijo amablemente - Y ahora… ¿¡dónde esta el tío Goten!? - preguntó molesta - Allá está… ¡va a escucharme! - se dijo y comenzó a patinar hacia su tío dejando a un Trunks completamente petrificado...

- Lo lamento es que estaba mi novia cerca y no podía hablar... - dijo Goten por teléfono. Pan permanecía escondida escuchando la conversación.

- No...No, claro que quiero que nos veamos...necesito que nos veamos, quiero arreglar las cosas - dijo Goten. Pan se tapó la boca para no gritar de la impresión ¿¡su tío engañaba a Bra!?

- Bien… dime, ¿en donde nos veremos?- preguntó el moreno - En el bar de la esquina del paseo de los cerezos. Esta bien, ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana? Ok, nos vemos alrededor de las seis de la tarde…si, esta bien.

Pan salio como un cohete disparado...- ¡¡Trunks!! – gritó.

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

- Necesito que me ayudes…

- ¿A que?- preguntó tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Ven conmigo al bar que esta cerca del paseo de los cerezos.

- Bueno... - dijo sonrojado.

- No es justo, ¿¡por que lo invitas a una cita a él y a mi no!? - preguntaba Rukawa que acababa de despertar de su desmayo…

- Oye, no te entrometas -le dijo Trunks con aire victorioso…

- ¡Ya! dejen de pelear, los dos pueden venir…

- Pero… - se quejó Trunks.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes creer Rukawa que tendría un cita con Trunks!? Él es mi amigo…- dijo exasperada.

A Trunks aquella afirmación le cayó como una cubeta de agua helada... En un profundo silencio, todos volvieron hacia sus casas…cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos…excepto Rukawa que no entendía exactamente que estaba pasando pero por las caras pensativas de sus compañeros prefirió no interrumpirlos en sus pensamientos.

Trunks volvió a suspirar mientras se recostaba en su cama. El día no había terminado del todo bien… su hermana no se hablaba con Goten, Pan le había comentado que escuchó una charla sospechosa y no le gustaba desconfiar de su amigo pero protegería a su hermana. Las palabras de Pan revoloteando en su mente…ella simplemente lo veía como un amigo. Eso es lo que más le dolía por que él sabia que la quería como algo más que eso… el hecho de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos lo devastaban dolorosamente. Como si fuera poco la aparición del nuevo payaso Rukawa lo enfurecía, siempre tratando de encontrar la oportunidad para acercarse a su alumna… - Trataré de dormir un poco, el día que mañana me espera no será fácil - se dijo a si mismo pero el sueño no lograba atraparlo…

_**Continuara…**_

Hola! Primero quiero decir perdon por la demora...realmente lo sentimos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son una inspiracion muy grande.

Ahora me toca comunicarles que el fic esta retrasado hasta nuevo aviso, no digo cancelado ni suspedido, porque no es asi. La cuestion es que es estamos teniendo problemas de tiempo, es decir, no logramos encontrarnos. Por eso es que no hemos podido avanzar con el fic, problemas de pc, de tiempo.

Pero en cuanto podamos encontrarnos, tengan por seguro que actualizaremos lo mas rapido que podamos. Pero me sentia con la obligacion de informarles que no se exactamente en cuanto tiempo actualizaremos el proximo cap.

Hablando del fic...¿Trunks celoso? era algo que no podiamos resistir poner XD

no se ve lindo asi? sencillamente a las autoras nos encanta verlo asi ¬ XD

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Anami y Princess Saiyajin


	5. De espías

Trunks volvió a suspirar mientras se recostaba en su cama

Trunks volvió a suspirar mientras se recostaba en su cama. El día no había terminado del todo bien… su hermana no se hablaba con Goten, Pan le había comentado que escuchó una charla sospechosa y no le gustaba desconfiar de su amigo pero protegería a su hermana. Las palabras de Pan revoloteando en su mente…ella simplemente lo veía como un amigo. Eso es lo que más le dolía por que él sabia que la quería como algo más que eso… el hecho de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos lo devastaban dolorosamente. Como si fuera poco la aparición del nuevo payaso Rukawa lo enfurecía, siempre tratando de encontrar la oportunidad para acercarse a su alumna… - Trataré de dormir un poco, el día que mañana me espera no será fácil - se dijo a si mismo pero el sueño no lograba atraparlo…

_**Capitulo 4**_

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos al sentir los rayos de sol sobre su cara, trató de cubrirse con la almohada para seguir durmiendo pero refunfuñando se levantó. Hoy tenía clases ¿Cómo se le había pasado tan rápido el fin de semana?

Ayer estaba de lo más feliz patinando y ahora se estaba alistando para ir a clases. Pan abrió sorprendida sus ojos al recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer…la conversación sospechosa de teléfono que le escucho a su tío. Decididamente se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo al colegio, seguro que Trunks ya estaría allí, ella necesitaba hablar con él. Sabia que Bra vendría por ella pero se encargó de que su madre le avisara cuando llegara la peliazul que ella ya se había marchado al colegio.

--

Trunks había llegado, como siempre, temprano al colegio. Estaba ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio pero le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse. Tenía mucha confusión, Goten no seria capaz de engañar a su hermana. Él más que nadie conocía lo que su amigo sentía hacia su hermana, como sufrió, en su momento, al no poder decírselo y como se enfrentó sin importarle nada a su padre. Sabia que Goten no arriesgaría todo lo que había conseguido, él sabia que Goten amaba a su hermana tanto como él amaba a… Decidió sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, iría con Pan a seguir a Goten porque estaba seguro de que las cosas no podían ser lo que parecían…

--

Bra bajó a desayunar algo desanimada, la situación con Goten la preocupaba. Era la primera vez que había sentido dudas, miedos y desconfianza. La preocupación presente en su cara.

― Buenos días papá ― dijo sentándose. El príncipe solo se limito a dedicarle una mirada mientras comenzaba a devorar lo que Bulma colocaba en su plato.

― Bra, hija, ¿te sucede algo? ― Le preguntó su madre al verla cabizbaja.

― No...Mejor me voy de lo contrario llegaré tarde ― dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Vegeta miró a Bulma fijamente ― ¿Te sucede algo Vegeta? ― preguntó la mujer.

― Seguramente es ese insecto... ¡él le debe haber hecho algo! me las va a pagar…

― Vamos Vegeta, ni siquiera sabemos que le ocurre a Bra como para sospechar que sea culpa de Goten.

― Pues...le daré su merecido por si acaso…

Bulma solo suspiró mientras observaba el enojo del saiyajin…

Lejos de la Corporación Capsula Bra iba camino a la escuela, estaba algo desconcertada por alguna extraña razón su amiga no la había esperado.

― ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ― preguntó confusa, por un momento su mirada se iluminó con un brillo algo raro ―. ¡Seguramente fue más temprano hoy para platicar con Trunks! Bribones… se lo tenían bien guardado… ― dijo divertida.

El corazón de Bra se aceleró cuando pudo divisar una silueta que parecía ser la de Goten. Este sostenía un ramo de flores, en el rostro de la chica se dibujo una bella sonrisa y corrió en dirección de su novio arrojándose a sus brazos.

Lo miró alegre solo para descubrir que sus sentidos le habían jugado una mala pasada, no era Goten pero tenía un peinado muy similar que podía confundir a cualquiera…

― Lo siento ― se disculpó apenada.

― ¿Quién eres? ― preguntó el muchacho.

― Lo lamento lo confundí con...

― ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

Bra miró a la chica que tenia al frente parecía algo alterada…

― ¿¡QUIEN ES ESTA!? ― preguntó furiosa la joven.

― No lo se cariño ― se disculpó el chico.

― ¡¡Claro ahora no sabes nada!! ― dijo la joven sacándole el ramo de rosas de la mano para comenzar a golpear al chico con el.

Bra decidió que no debería intervenir así que se alejo lo más rápido que pudo del "campo de batalla".

--

Mientras tanto en el instituto Orange Star...

― ¿Así que iremos a la seis?? ― preguntaba Trunks.

― Si, espero que nuestras sospechas no se cumplan…

― Eso espero yo también…

― Bra no sabe nada, te ruego que no se lo digas ― rogó la morena.

― No se lo diría por nada del mundo, no quiero que ella sufra por una simple suposición ― dijo el joven profesor.

― Gracias…

― Anoche no pude dormir, la idea de que Goten engaña a mi hermana...

― Lo se, a mi me sucedió lo mismo...no puedo creer que mi tío...

De repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a Bra que los miró extrañada ― ¿Por qué se callaron? ―

Trunks y Pan se miraron sin saber que debían responder ―. Es que estábamos hablando de algo privado ― dijo Trunks.

― ¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!! ¡¡HERMANO SE LO DIJISTE A PAN!! ― gritó la peliazul.

― ¿Decirme que? ― preguntó la hija de Gohan confundida.

― De que tú le gus...

― NOOO, no, hermanita era otra cosa ― dijo tapándole la boca con la mano.

― ¿De qué cosa están hablando? ― preguntó impaciente la morena.

― De nada, de nada ― respondió Trunks mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

― Bueno…entonces ¿de qué estaban hablando? ― preguntó Bra.

― Pues…es que…de que… ― Trunks no sabía que decir…

Pan al ver que Trunks no decía nada coherente decidió hablar ella ― Es que Trunks me invito a tomar un helado esta tarde…

El joven la miró extrañado pero al ver la cara que había puesto la morena entendió enseguida a que se refería ― Eh…si, a la tarde vamos a ir a tomar un helado…

― Si es ese el caso…no se preocupen, no los interrumpiré…podrán estar solos ― dijo la peliazul mientras le guiñaba un ojo a los jóvenes para luego dirigirse hacia su asiento.

Trunks y Pan se miraron pero desviaron la mirada lo mas rápido que pudieron… ― ¿Bra siempre tiene que hacer ese tipo de comentarios? ― pensaba apenado el joven mientras se dirigía de vuelta hacia su escritorio a sentarse a esperar a los demás alumnos. Pan se dirigió, también, a su asiento en silencio…por alguna razón lo que había dicho su amiga resultó algo…incomodo.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, en lo que cabe, Bra discutió con su hermano por alguna razón acatando que no entendía y como siempre terminó con tarea extra…Una vez que el timbre del receso sonó todos los alumnos salieron corriendo hacia la cafetería, excepto dos alumnas que iban caminando a paso lento hacia la salida. Pero Pan decidió quedarse a terminar de hablar unos detalles con Trunks. Bra rió en forma pícara y contenta le guiño el ojo deseándole suerte a su amiga. Pan la miró sin llegar a entenderla…

­― Trunks, tienes que pasarme a buscar por mi casa a las 16:30 hs ― dijo la morena mientras se paraba delante del escritorio del profesor.

― Ya te dije que me dijeras…ah no importa, de acuerdo a esa hora estaré por tu casa ― respondió el joven ―. ¿Pero porque tan temprano? Pensé que Goten tenía esa "cita" a las 18 hs…

― Si, pero tienes que venir antes para vestirnos, tienes que llamar a Rukawa, decirle que vamos a su casa y que nos alistamos, que yo llevo las cosas ― decía Pan decididamente.

― ¿Vestirnos? ¿Alistarnos? ― preguntaba confundido Trunks ―. ¿Rukawa? ¿Ir a su casa? ― terminó preguntando con un tono algo molesto.

― Si, tenemos que disfrazarnos para que mi tío no nos reconozca, y ni en mi casa ni en la tuya podemos cambiarnos así que iremos a la de Rukawa y luego empezaremos a seguir a mi tío para ver que hace…

― ¿Hay que disfrazarse? ― preguntó algo molesto, no quería disfrazarse pero al ver la cara molesta de Pan que lo miraba fijamente no tuvo otra opción ―. Esta bien, no hay problema ― rió nervioso ― Pero...pero Rukawa ¿tiene que venir obligatoriamente?

― Ay Trunks no empieces, no se por que se llevan tan mal ― dijo la morena saliendo del salón.

--

Trunks llegó a la puerta de la residencia Son en el horario acordado, en el instante en que se disponía a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió de repente dando paso a su joven estudiante que cargaba con una gran maleta.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó un poco confundido el maestro.

― Son todas las cosas que necesitaremos para la operación " atrapemos a Goten".

Trunks se quedó observando a Pan un poco confundido, ciertamente no entendía que llevaba en la maleta de gran tamaño.

― Vamos no te quedes ahí mirándome, ayúdame a llevar esto a tu auto. Todavía debemos ir por Rukawa ― objetó la morena.

El ceño de Trunks se frunció al escuchar aquel nombre, realmente detestaba la idea de que Rukawa los acompañara. Estaba seguro que aquel sujeto intentaría aprovechar la situación para acercarse a Pan, como siempre lo hacia…

--

Rukawa estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa esperando que llegara Pan. Estaba ansioso, podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para conquistarla pero...pero el odioso de Trunks siempre estaba presente, se le complicarían un poco las cosas, pero estaba seguro de que podría manejar las cosas a su beneficio. Logró salir de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó a atender, seguro que era Pan y Trunks.

― Hola Rukawa ― dijo la morena saludando cordialmente.

― Hola princesa...te estaba esperando ― respondió galante el moreno.

Trunks rió entre nervioso y enojado ― Bueno, esta bien de saludos. ¿Podemos entrar? ― preguntó no muy amablemente

Luego de que entraron a la casa del moreno se acomodaron en los sillones, realmente los jóvenes no entendían porque Pan cargaba con esa gran maleta.

― Oye Pan, ¿y la maleta para que se supone que es? ― preguntó curioso el joven profesor.

Pan rió satisfecha y feliz ― Pues...son los disfraces que usaremos...

― ¿¡Que?! ― gritaron al unísono ambos hombres.

― Soy demasiado masculino para disfrazarme de mujer ― comentó Rukawa.

Pan y Trunks lo miraron desconcertados para luego ignorar el comentario ― ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que disfrazarnos? ― preguntó Trunks.

Pan suspiró dispuesta a explicar ― Usaremos los disfraces para que no nos reconozca cuando lo vayamos a seguir y...no te preocupes Rukawa no tendrás que disfrazarte de mujer ― respondió sonriendo nerviosa la morena.

Luego de que Pan les dio el disfraz a cada uno de ellos se dirigió al baño para cambiarse ella.

Ambos jóvenes, ya cambiados, esperaban sentados en el sofá a que saliera la joven.

― ¡Trunks! ― se escuchó gritar a la morena desde el baño. Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta del baño algo extrañados.

― ¿Sucede algo Pan? ― preguntó Trunks desde la puerta.

― Trunks...entra al baño por favor, pero solo tú... ― se escucho decir tímidamente a Pan…

Trunks algo sonrojado entro al baño tímidamente. Al entrar se extraño al ver a Pan vestida con ropa de hombre, sino fuera por el pelo, el rostro y porque la conocía no sabría que es mujer.

Trunks la miró y luego se echo a reír abiertamente mientras murmuraba frases como "pareces hombre".

La joven frunció el ceño enojada, no lo había llamado para que se burlara de ella ― Es que no encontré disfraz de mujer, solo había de hombre. ¡Deja de reírte, tonto! ― murmuró molesta.

Trunks suspiro tratando de contener la risa ― Esta bien, ¿para qué me llamaste? ― preguntó curioso.

Pan sonrió mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos ― Es que...bueno...es que no se como colocarme la peluca de hombre...

Trunks la contempló desconcertado y sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Agarró los elementos que necesitaba usar y cuidadosamente sujeto la cabeza de Pan para arreglarle el cabello para colocarle la peluca.

Ella miraba fijamente hacia la camisa de él, por alguna desconocida razón sentía la necesidad de levantar la cabeza para ver a Trunks pero sabia que no podía, él estaba trabajando en su cabello. Podía sentir como una extraña sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, era difícil de explicar. El sentir como él acariciaba dulcemente su cabello mientras hacia su labor le provocaba unas sensaciones raras...pero placenteras.

― Ya está ― escuchó decirle algo divertido a Trunks

Pan levantó lentamente la mirada fijándola en los ojos de él. Por primera vez se fijo en Trunks, la peluca le quedaba bien, ciertamente el cabello negro lo hacia lucir muy guapo. El corte de cabello que tenia le peluca también le hacia ver muy lindo, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos. Bajó la mirada algo avergonzada pero al escuchar que Trunks la llamaba decidió mirarlo a la cara, por alguna extraña razón que no sabría explicarse, sabia que su rostro en este momento ardía.

Trunks notó algo distraída a Pan, pero cuando sintió la mirada de ella sobre la suya un extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo. Ella lo estaba mirando de una forma que nunca antes había notado en ella, podía llegar a perderse completamente en esos ojos. La contempló con dulzura, su rostro también sonrojado se acerco lentamente al de ella.

Lentas y suaves posó sus manos en aquel delicado rostro acercándose demasiado, podía claramente sentir el rose de sus pestañas con las de ellas. Estaba decidido, peligrosamente buscó los labios de la joven sintiendo como su calido aliento chocaba contra sus labios. Solo estaba a algunos centímetros de lo que mas anhelaba pero para la desgracia del joven de mirada azul su rival entró al baño interrumpiendo el añorado momento.

― ¡¡Ya se tardaron demasiado!!

Pan se separó inmediatamente de su profesor.

― ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!? ― gritó exasperado el joven maestro.

― Es que ya se tardaron mucho y me estaba aburriendo...además debemos irnos, se nos hará tarde...

― Él tiene razón ― dijo Pan saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar.

― NO creas que te la llevaras muy fácil ― le dijo Rukawa mientras salía del pequeño cuarto de baño.

--

Una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro del vehiculo se dirigieron al lugar donde debían comenzar a desarrollar su "operación secreta".

― Bien, es por aquí ― dijo Pan observando todo el lugar.

― Oigan, esta peluca ya me pica… ― se quejó Rukawa.

― Deberían estar aquí… ― dijo Trunks

― ¡Me pica la peluca! ― volvió a insistir el moreno.

― Tal vez se retrasaron por algo ― analizó Pan.

― ¡¡La comezón me mata!! ― gritó Rukawa mientras se despeinaba todo.

― ¡Ya cállate! ― respondió hastiado Trunks.

― ¡Mejor tú cállate! ― grito molesto el moreno.

― Vamos, dejen de pelear ― intervino la joven.

― No se por que lo trajimos… ― se quejó el joven Briefs.

― No vine por ti, vine por ella…o…él…o…lo que sea ― dijo sujetando a Pan sin saber exactamente como dirigirse a ella…

Trunks sujetó a Pan por el otro brazo ― ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima!

― No, ¡tú quítale tus manos! ― dijo Rukawa jalando a Pan.

― ¡Oye! ¡Vino conmigo!! ― gritó Trunks.

― ¡NO! ¡Esta conmigo! ― riñó el otro joven.

La gente miraba extrañada a los dos hombres que se peleaban por otro… ¿hombre?

― Últimamente la comunidad Gay ha crecido mucho ¿no cree? ― Le preguntó un hombre a otro.

― Si, eso creo…

― Oigan, ¡ya basta! están llamando la atención… ― dijo Pan soltándose del agarre de los dos jóvenes.

― ¡Ahí esta Goten! ― dijo Rukawa.

― Es cierto ― dijo Trunks.

― ¡Y esa es su amante! ― dijo Pan sorprendida observando a la rubia que acompañaba a su tío.

Trunks observaba asombrado como Goten y la mujer conversaban amistosamente. Miles de dudas rondando por su cabeza… ¿Goten engañaba a su hermana? ¿Era capaz de hacer eso?...y si lo hacía ¿Qué debía hacer él? Bra era su hermana y él su mejor amiga. La confusión latente en su cabeza torturándolo con miles de dudas.

Pan miraba triste la escena. Para su gusto Goten y la mujer parecían llevarse bien, demasiado bien, ambos sentados en la cafetería conversando animadamente. Pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio como la mujer colocó su mano sobre la de su tío mientras él…él solo…sonreía algo apenado. Quería llorar, sentía sus ojos humedecerse lentamente, rabia, impotencia, confusión y tristeza abordando sus sentidos. Volteó su rostro cuando sintió la mano de Trunks sobre su cabeza dándole fuerzas y ánimos, diciéndole con la mirada que no todo estaba dicho.

Rukawa solo los miraba incapaz de realizar algún movimiento. Sabía que no podía decir ni hacer nada en este momento. Y aunque no le gustara lo que veía tenía que dejar que ambos decidieran que hacer. No iba a decir que no le molestaba ver a Trunks y Pan así pero no se sentía capaz de interrumpirlos ahora. No iba a negar que ambos tenían un lazo muy fuerte y aunque lo intentara no lograría tener una conexión así con Pan como la tenía Trunks…pero no pensaba desistir.

― Vamos ― dijo Trunks recibiendo una mirada de curiosidad por parte de sus acompañantes ―. ¿No vinimos a averiguar que pasa? Vamos a sentarnos en una mesa cercana a ellos para escucharlos y hallar la verdad de todo esto.

Pan le sonrió animada mientras asentía ― Tienes razón, a eso fue a lo que vinimos.

Los tres entraron sigilosamente a la cafetería, tomaron una mesa muy cercana a la ventana en donde estaba ubicado Goten y su acompañante.

― ¿Crees que todo salga bien? Si nos descubren se arruinara todo ― comentaba el tío de la joven estudiante.

― Descuida, llevo años haciendo esto y nunca me han descubierto ― reía prepotente la joven rubia.

― ¿¡Oyeron!? ¡Esa mujer lleva siendo amantes de muchos! ― decía indignada la morena.

― Oh… ¡es toda una profesional! ― se alarmó Rukawa.

Trunks seguía escuchando atentamente como si los comentarios de la rubia que acompañaba al novio de su hermana no lo afectaran en nada.

― Entonces, ¿esta todo arreglado?? ― preguntó Goten.

― Si, necesito que...

― Aguarda, mi teléfono esta sonando ― la interrumpió el joven.

Las tres personas en la mesa cercana permanecían expectantes…

― Bra, no puedo hablar en este momento estoy ocupado ― dijo en tono frío cortando la llamada.

Todos se sorprendieron, usualmente, Goten era muy tierno cuando se trataba de Bra pero su actitud actual era muy distinta ― Lo siento ― se disculpó con la mujer

― No quiero ser exigente pero cuando quedamos en vernos te dije que no quería interrupciones. Recuerdo haberte dicho que desconectaras tu teléfono móvil, tengo muchos clientes luego de ti. ¡Mi tiempo vale oro! ― dijo la mujer con aires de reproche.

― ¿¿Clientes?? ¿¡Dijo clientes!? ― preguntó Pan asombrada.

― ¿¡Acaso ella es de algún tipo de agencia de acompañantes!? ― preguntó Trunks tan sorprendido como su alumna.

― ¡Demonios! ¡¡Amigos ella es una maldita prostituta!!

― No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas ― dijo Pan interrumpiendo a Rukawa.

― Tienes razón, probablemente es un error ― dijo Trunks tratando de sonar convincente y a la vez tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

― ¡No hay ningún error! ¡¡Él contrató a una pros... mujerzuela para satisfacer sus cochinas necesidades de cavernícola!! ― dijo horrorizado Rukawa ―. ¿¡Cómo puede hacerle esto a la hermosa Bra!? ― se dijo ofendido ―, maldito desgraciado.

Pan y Trunks miraban sorprendidos a Rukawa su interpretación de melodrama parecía sacado de Broadway. Lo miraron entre extrañados y sorprendidos. Podía ser que Rukawa exagerara bastante pero... ¿y si tenia razón? Y si Goten engañaba a Bra. ¿Que debían hacer?

Pan miró a su tío, parecía estar animado por algo que le decía la muchacha. Miró a Trunks, pidiéndole con la mirada que le dijera que hacer. Estaba demasiado confusa para actuar.

Trunks miró apenado a Pan, no sabiendo que hacer ni decir.

De pronto escucharon una risa muy animada que provenía de la mujer que acompañaba a Goten. Esto fue suficiente para que el poco autocontrol que Pan poseía desapareciera. Un tic latente en sus ojos, sus puños apretándose con fuerza conteniendo ira y frustración.

― ¿Pero que crees que haces? ― se levantó gritando Pan a la joven y a su tío. Solo recibió una mirada confusa por parte de ambos, ya que con el disfraz no llegaban a reconocerla.

Trunks se levantó enseguida directo hacia la mesa de Goten, colocándose a un lado de Pan, él también disfrazado.

― ¿Y ustedes dos quienes son? ― preguntó curioso Goten.

Pan estaba a punto de responder cuando Trunks se le adelantó, en el estado en que se encontraba la morena podía llegar a arruinar todo ― Somos unos clientes de ella también ― señalando a la mujer.

La mujer los miró extrañada ― No los recuerdo...

Trunks sonrió ― ¿Y esta persona con la que estas sentada quien es? ― preguntó refiriéndose a Goten.

― Es muy simple, es otro cliente. Son Goten, solicitó mis servicios ― respondió la mujer tranquilamente.

― ¡¿Que clases de servicios?! ― preguntó casi gritando la morena.

La mujer parpadeó algo asustada ― Pues...lo mismo que ustedes supongo ― podía sentir los ojos del hombre moreno mirándola fijamente, como acechándola ―. Pues, él quiere que le organice un evento.

― ¿Que clase de evento? ― preguntó ya al borde de la paranoia.

― Pues, pues...uun eevento dee aniversario. Para él y su novia ― respondió nerviosa la mujer.

― ¡Aja! ― gritó Pan para luego parpadear bastante confundida ―. ¿Organizar un evento de aniversario?

― Claro, soy organizadora de eventos especiales. ¿Que creías? ― respondió algo indignada la mujer.

― Eh...es que...yo... ― titubea nerviosa la morena.

Trunks se dio cuenta de su gran error. Sabia que necesitaban salir ya mismo de ahí, lo mas rápido posible, no podían descubrirlos.

Trunks sujetó a Pan del brazo y salió como bala de esa cafetería. Una vez fuera, empezó a sentir el peso de su conciencia… ¿Cómo pudo haber desconfiado así de su amigo? ¿Quién era él para violar la privacidad de Goten? lo había acusado injustamente, ¿Cómo pudo? su amigo le juro que nunca le haría daño a su hermana, y él simplemente no le creyó...

― ¿Sabes? no me siento para nada bien Pan, no deberíamos haber venido, esto fue un error, un grandísimo error...Nunca...― Trunks parpadeó confundido, estaba hablando solo, Pan no estaba a su lado.

Trunks se molestó un poco al ver que Pan venia en compañía de Rukawa ― Lo olvidamos adentro ― dijo algo risueña.

― Por suerte lo hicimos ― dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia el auto.

El trío de las pelucas al fin subió al auto...

― Después de todo Goten no engañó a Bra. ¡Son unos mal pensados! ― dijo tranquilamente el moreno.

― ¿¡NOSOTROS!? ― dijo en tono de objeción el profesor ―; tú fuiste el que comenzó a gritar como un loco. ¡Parecías que estabas actuando en una obra de Shakespeare con tanto drama absurdo!

― ¡Eres un mal agradecido, estaba preocupado por tu hermana! ― gritó.

― ¿¡Preocupado!? No se llama preocupación, ¡solo esperas el momento para lanzarte arriba de Bra como un león hambriento! ¡¡Eres un oportunista!! ― refutaba Trunks.

Pan escuchaba divertida la discusión. Ese par era muy peculiar, sin duda, juntos pasaban buenos momentos…

_**Continuará…**_

Hola, ¿Qué podemos decir para que no nos maten? xD

Si, lo sabemos. Tardamos mucho, bastante quizá xP. Pero volvimos, con un capitulo que esperamos les haya gustado, fue divertido y emocionante hacer este capitulo, por diferentes motivos. Lamentamos realmente la tardanza, pero esperamos que esto se solucione. Haremos lo posible.

Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son inspiradores. El entusiasmo con el fic todavía lo tenemos, así que lo haremos lo más rápido que podamos.

Hablando del capitulo de hoy ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Se divirtieron? ¿Les gustó imaginarse a Trunks disfrazado? Personalmente lo encontré bastante gracioso este capitulo.

Esperamos con ansias sus comentarios y opiniones.

Gracias por el apoyo y la espera.

Saludos.

Anami y Princess Saiyajin.


End file.
